Tubaso Cosmico
by TheSilentMorphine
Summary: Adivinen quien volvio! Pues Kazuki, si lo se, muy pocos se alegraron pero en fin ya hay nuevos episodios de TC. Y para los que no lo conocian: Todos conocen la historia de TRC, pero nadie la habia conocido de esta forma... Tubaso Cosmico, leela! plz?
1. Un encuentro evitable

"HOLA, COMO USTEDES NO SABEN, SOY NUEVO EN ESTO, PERO TOTAL, AQUI LES TRAIGO MI PRIMER FAN-FIC"

**ATENCION: **ESTE FIC ESTA VASADO EN EL ANIME (YA SALIO POR SI NO LO SABIAN) TSUBASA NO ME PERTENECE...YA FELICES.

**PD:** TEXTOS ENTRE COMILLAS SON LOS COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR, TEXTOS ENTRE PARENTESIS SON ACLARACIONES Y NOTAS. RECOMIENDO QUE VEAN EL ANIME PARA QUE LE ENTIENDAN MEJOR "ESPEREN A VER, QUE BONITO EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE LOS PERSONAJES, ME GUSTARON!"

* * *

CAPITULO 1: UN ENCUENTRO EVITABLE

SHAORAN: (Llega a su casa) Que onda foto de mi papa a la que acostumbro decir padre!

(Tocan la puerta)

SHAORAN: Ya voy, che desesperados

DON: Compra tamales?

SHAORAN: Ah!.. no... gracias 00

(Vuelven a tocar)

SHAORAN: Si

SAKURA: Ah hola shaoran! -.-

SAKURA: No te paso nada, como estas, no te enfermaste, que dicen las ruinas?

SHAORAN: No, estoy bien, no y todo va muy bien!

SAKURA: Bueno adios

(Se va)

SHAORAN: (No se da cuenta de que sakura se fue) Me acompañas a comprar...(Se da cuenta) algo

SHAORAN:... Adios sakura

SAKURA: Por sierto shaoran(volviendo a entrar)

SHAORAN: ...Mh

SAKURA: Yo pues...

"Sale una lucesota asi como las que te dejan ciego en las mañanas"

FYE: ( Por cierto este bato saldra luego pero ahorita sale de colado)No, te volviste a equivocar mokona! --

MOKONA: Perdon, perdon T.T

FYE: Perdon che vatos!

(se va tan extrañamente como llego)

SAKURA... Ah?

SHAORAN: ... Quien era el?

SAKURA: Un colado. bien, lo que te iba a decir, te lo dire luego zaz!

SHAORAN: Mejor nunca!

SAKURA: Si! --

(Sakura llega al castillo)

SAKURA: (Grita) AH, OJALA QUE TOUYA NO SE ENTERE QUE FUI CON SHAORAN!

TOUYA: Conque si eh sakura, fregada, que te eh dicho con respecto de ver al plebeyo

SAKURA: No es un che plebeyo, es shaoran!

TOUYA: No no no y mas no

SAKURA: Que trais con, che bato que se hace llamar alteza!

YUKITO: Ay! ustedes no dejan ni dormir ca. porque no se comportan como civilizados, sakura vete y tu touya hablemos

SAKURA: Son unos(Pasa un tren " y de donde?" censurando a sakura) batos desagradables!

(Se va)

"Mientras tanto con shaoran"

(Shaoran le compra a un drogo unas manzanas verdes)

SHAORAN: Listo, creo que me comere estas 2 manzanas

(Prueba una y se atraganta)

DROGO: Adios!

SHAORAN: AHAHAH, che manzana

SAKURA: Shaoran que pasa? "Y esta colada que hace aqui?"

SHAORAN: (Se normalisa)Toma esta manzana sakura!

SAKURA: Muchas gracisas!

(Se va sakura)

SHAORAN: Bien, a excabar las ruinas!

(Ya en el castillo)

SAKURA: Ay quiero bomitar, che manzana! que tenia!

(Queda inconciente y unas alotas le salen por la espalda)

(Y de la nada llega a las ruinas) "CHE DOÑA IMPERACTIVA, se la pasa de un lado a otro"

SHAORAN: Bien y 2 mas 2 es... princesa, que demonios hace aqui, no que ta te ibas al castillo?

(LAS ALAS SE LE ROMPEN)

SHAORAN: AY QUE PEDO!

TOUYA: Oye mocoso como estas... es decir,(cambia su tono de voz) que onda con sakura?

SHAORAN: Pues... ella...

TOUYA: No me digas, pues ayudala! "Che don, que mandon"

TOUYA: Yukito, encacargate de sakura!

YUKITO: A simon, todo yo, che batos, que creen robotina! (Se enoja)

YUKITO: Che plebe, ya no tiene corazon y sus recuerdos se fueron de aqui ca. YA FELIZ! ¬.¬

SHAORAN: Las plumas son los fragmentos!

YUKITO:(Lo dice con sarcasmo) Como lo supiste, eres un genio!

TOUYA: Oye te encargo a yukito... digo a sakura. y no te atravas a hacerle algo!

SHAORAN: Bien su magestad!

YUKITO: Largate con la bruja de las dimenciones y dile lo que paso ca. y luego di que quieres salvar a sakura ca.

SHAORAN: Si!

YUKITO: Che hechizo que tarda mucho. "que desesperado"

(Con fye)

FYE: Bien adios mundo, me voy con la bruja tamalera!

(SE CAMBIA DE ESENA)

KUROGAME: Soy el mas fuerte JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA

(Una hora despues)

KUROGAME: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA,ah que pedo, que onda, me voy!

TOMOYO: Si porque yo te envio a otro mundo porque me caes gordo, largate y espero que no regreses!

KUROGAME: HIJA DE... "que genio tiene"

(Ya que todos estan por alla)

SHAORAN:...

FYE: ... Ah hola?

KUROGAME: Donde carajo estoy?

BRUJA: Hola a todos (mientras comia un tamal)

SHAORAN: Che doña, salva a sakura, un paro

BRUJA: Bien pero te custa algo. y a ustedes tambien

BRUJA: Como te llamas?

SHAORAN: (pensando en otra cosa)SAKURA. Digo shaoran

BRUJA: Shaoran, tu precio es de 1000 dolares, tu 1050 y tu 10200 millones

FYE: AH! supingo que no quieres el tatuaje, no? "esque el wuey tiene un tatuaje en su espalda"

BRUJA: NO, con el dinero me basta!

FYE: Pues que le vamos a hacer!... ten

SHAORAN: Ten

KUROGAME: Ten, aunque los recuperare...algun dia

BRUJA: Les doy esto y se van, ya adios

BRUJA: Pero antes les doy al mono mokona para que se pudran con el! JAJAJA ( risa malevola y caen rayos)

FIN...

* * *

" BUENO ESTE FUE "MI PRIMER" EPISODIO, Y ESPERO QUE ME MANDEN SUS OPINIONES, AMENAZAS, QUEJAS, YYYY... LO QUE SEA!

Y POR SIERTO, ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO ESTE EPISODIO, ADIOS."


	2. el poder para correr

hola de nuevo. aquí les mando es segundo capitulo de: tubaso cosmico, y saben quise ponerle "Tsubasa Chronicle" porque adoro ese nombre, pero estaría violando derechos de autor .

a diferencia de mí, clamp si sabe hacer buenos nombres, bien disfruten este episodio

Atención: Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenece solo a clamp, pero quiero dominar el mundo muahahha, ah! olviden esto. solo creo estos fics como un medio de entretenimiento "pasivo". y si querían oír eso, bien por ustedes, han disminuido mi autoestima T.T

TSUBASA CHRONICLE

CAPITULO 2: El Poder Para Correr

BRUJA: esperen (se medio ahoga con el tamal)

BRUJA: ahaha! antes de irse quiero que sepan que viajar a distintos es muy facil

BRUJA: y por cierto Shaoran; se te muere la Sakura eh!

SHAORAN: (se duerme con los ojos abiertos y parado porque le aburrió la charla con la bruja) ah, que? Sakura y yo?

FYE: ah! que tierno hasta dormido piensa en Sak.. Saku que se llamaba?

KUROGAME: como enfadas güero

FYE: jeje, soy Fye no güero

BRUJA: pues yo creo que ya...

YUKITO: (no me pregunten como llego) digo yo, porque no se van de una vez ca?

YUKITO: hasta en el reino mío.. es decir, del Touya ca, se oyen los escándalos que tienen, che bruja sabes que ca, mejor yo los llevo ca

( y mientras pasa eso Shaoran recuerda recuerdos)

"En sus recuerdos"

GENTE: (gritando) viva mi casa, bla, bla

SAKURA: (mira a Shaoran desde la terraza del castillo) hey Shaoran aquí arriba yuju!(le avienta de pedradas para que la vea)

SHAORAN: ay. quien fue el don que me aventó la...(la gente grita censurando lo que dice Shaoran) piedra!

(pero nunca ve a Sakura)

"fin de sus recuerdos"

( Y una vez que se fueron con ayuda de mokona, sale la bruja y ...)

BRUJA:(come un tamal) que es esto, órale! una pluma. creo que me la quedare de recuerdito, soy mala... muahahahaha!(y se vuelve a ahogar con el tamal)

"pero lo que ella no sabe es que esa pluma casualmente son todos los recuerdos que tenia Sakura de Shaoran... todos"

( volviendo con Shaoran y lo demás ya en otro mundo)

SHAORAN: que! ya llegamos?

MOKONA: pues si a Mokona le dan 10 pesos les dice

FYE: oye, dime, como te llamas?

MOKONA: Mokona te dice por 20 pesos

SHAORAN: (pensando en otra cosa) ah? Sakura. a que.. por cierto soy Shaoran!

FYE: pos, yo soy... esta largo mi nombre así que dime solo Fye

SHAORAN: no en serio, soy Shaoran!

FYE: oye otra cosa, ya deja a la pobre, de tanto que la abrazaste quedo desmayada (pone su típica sonrisa)

SHAORAN: no es eso, es que lo que pasa es...( y dice lo ocurrido) y eso paso

FYE:(se queda dormido) si, que...? a si y como te llamas cubano- negro?

(atención: no quiero ofender a los cubanos)

KUROGAME: soy Kurogane y no quiero que me digan negro de nuevo, ok?

FYE: bueno... Kuro- chan te parece?

KUROGAME: que les dije!

FYE: pues tu no querías que te llamáramos de nuevo negro, así que yo te diere: Kuro- tan (cierra sus ojos y sonríe)

KUROGANE: debo ser mas especifico con lo que digo

FYE: tienes razón, Kuroriin!

MOKONA: Mokona quiere que Fye se decida por como llamarle a Kuroriin

( y llega un paisano de nombre... allí abajo leanle)

MASAYOSHI: oigan, que hacen aquí, pueden morir, sabían?

MASAYOSHI: pensándolo bien, quédense ahi a ver el espectáculo!

SHAORAN: será de magia el espectáculo?

FYE: descúbrelo!

(de la nada salen una bandas que comienzan a luchar entre si y se agarran a golpes)

"En el pleito"

SHOUGO: (el es el líder de una de las bandas) sufran, jaja

LIDER: (es que no se me el nombre del otro líder) muere

FYE: uy, que padre se pone el espectáculo!

KUROGAME: que interesante

SHAORAN: Sakura debo salvarte

TODOS EXEPTO SHAORAN: perdón?

SHAORAN: miren, tengo una pluma del corazón de Sakura(la enseña después de sacarla de su rapa, puesto que estaba ahí). mejor se la doy

FYE: en serio, y si te la dejas en la capa de adorno?

SHAORAN: eso fue sarcasmo?

MOKONA: Mokona lo dice por 200 pesos

FYE: y tu porque ocupas tanta lana?

MOKONA: ...por 100?

( y el viento vuela la pluma muy lejos de Shaoran)

SHAORAN: nooooooooooooooo! ( se desespera)

"se queda ahí sin hacer nada"

( una hora después)

FYE: no vas a ir por la pluma?

SHAORAN: a si verdad, debo ir?

"y todos se caen para atrás como en los animes"

SHAORAN: me ayudas,un paro

FYE:...no

SHAORAN: pues iré yo solo, si no me ayudaras

( y cuando al fin consigue recuperar la pluma)

SHAORAN: bien al fin recupere la pluma!

"pero cuando los lideres de las bandas ven a Shaoran en medio lo empiezan a golpear"

SHAORAN: ay, ya basta!

(sale un lobote bien fuerte y hecho de fuego)

SHAORAN: oye, me acuerdo de ti, te soñé sabes, o no lo soñé?

MOKONA: Mokona responde por unos 10000 pesos

LOBO: (ruge) ruau ruau si

SHAORAN: ala fuerza te obligare a luchar de mi lado, por favor

LOBO: bueno

SHOUGO: uyyy, esto se va a poner bueno. con quien paleara ese niño encapuchado?

MOKONA: Mokona te dice, pero dame 1000 pesos!

FYE: uy, creo que alguien saldrá herido

KUROGANE: que alguien calle al mono este

MOKONA: Mokona no es hombre, Mokona es mujer!

FYE: órale! (se asusta y al rato pone su típica sonrisa)

CONTINUARA

bueno, creo que fue muy "largo" este capitulo, en fin espero y les haiga gustado este episodio

y no olviden dejar comentaros, quejas, reviews, y... mas quejas.

Y antes de irme quiero agradecer a kari tsukiyono kon por su consejo y espero recibir mas reviews

HASTA PRONTO!


	3. La espada del papa

bien, aquí les mando mi siguiente episodio, y les pido disculpas por retrasarme, es que... es que, mi perro se comió la computadora y la tuve que rescatar

pero total, disfruten el episodio, entendido?(lo de arriba fue el "mejor" pretexto que pude encontrar en 5 segundos)

ATENCION: leer este fic es decisión de ustedes, así que si no les gusta.. desquítense en el review!

* * *

TUBASO COSMICO capitulo 3: LA ESPADA DEL PAPA

MASAYOSHI: ay ojala que el shaoran se muera!

FYE: JAJA, pero no pasara

MOKONA: por 100 bolas Mokona dice lo que pasara

KUROGANE: pos a mi no me importa!

SHAORAN: oye, ya me aburrí de esperar sentado

SHOUGO: pero si estas parado!

SHOUGO: no importa, te matare

LOBO: muere

SHAORAN: de que lado estas tu?

LOBO: pos del que gane!

(se oye una patrulla)

SHOUGO: rayos la poli, a ya nimodo!

POLI: ey wueyes están arrestados por intentar matar a un extranjero!

SHOUGO: pos eso si lo niego,(mientras hablaba la poli conducía a la estación)

SHAORAN:... que hago, MMH! que aburrido estoy

(una hora después)

SHAORAN:(Fye le tira una pedrada)oh si, SAKURA!

(le da la pluma por la nariz)

SAKURA:(no dice nada porque esta inconsciente)

SHAORAN: que bien, se puso mas colorida, ahora tengo motivos para vivir!

FYE: Mokona? creo que esta muerto, verdad kuro-tan!

KUROGANE: soy kurogane, y creo que solo esta dormido, pero mejor pégale por si acaso

(y cuando lo patean hasta que se cansan)

SHAORAN: bien vamos mas allá, solo para ver que hay!

TODOS: no... pero ya que.

(y llegan a un hotel)

SHAORAN: miren un hotel, quien trae dinero?

FYE: yo no

KUROGANE: yo si... espera, no

SHAORAN: y si entramos como colados?

MASAYOSHI: ey! los puedo acompañar!

FYE: claro!

SHAORAN: esta bien

KUROGAME: no

SHAORAN: bueno pasa

FYE: ni que fuera tu hotel

SORATA: oigan, que hacen ustedes aquí!(mientras cargaba con un mendigo barillon)

ARASHI: ay cielo déjalos en paz, de seguro que son colados extranjeros!

FYE: pos, mas o menos

ARASHI: no importa, pero si aquí se quieren quedar, no hay pedo

SHAORAN: muchas gracias

SORATA: una cosa, no se sientan en su casa

SORATA: o.. MUEREN!

SHAORAN: claro, como somos unos colados, prácticamente no somos bienvenidos aquí, así que no nos acomodaremos

FYE: wau! que maduro es este bato,no?

KUROGAME: ay te aseguro que todavía come con la mano

MOKONA: ay wuey, que sueño

(todos lo agarran a golpes)

FYE: se ve tan tranquilo mientras duerme!

MOKONA: GRUAU, GRUAU (y sigue gruñendo todo el día... y noche)

(y mientras todos duermen)

SHAORAN: (se queda mirando a sakura)

" y de la nada sale una cancioncilla cursi"

(sale un recuerdo de shaoran recordando recuerdos)

SAKURA: SHAORAN!(gritando)

SHAORAN: adiós sakura!

SAKURA: no! (le tira de pedradas)

SHAORAN: auch, te veo luego (y se desmaya)

SAKURA: hasta mañana, shaoran!

( y se quita el recuerdo)

SHAORAN: Sakura (suspirando)

KUROGAME: este bato!

( y Kurogane también recuerda recuerdos)

KUROGANE: hola Tomoyo!

TOMOYO: sabes, con eso me diste una buena razón para enviarte a otro mundo

KUROGANE: que dije, Tomoyo?

TOMOYO: no me dijiste princesa o alteza serenísima

KUROGANE: eso no me importa, yo querer mas poder

TOMOYO: y yo!... quiero decir, eso no es motivo para referirte a mi informalmente

KUROGANE: simón... y que tiene?

TOMOYO: púdrete con este shu

KUROGANE: se lo que es un shu... es una de esas maldiciones para hacer a los tontos mas listos

TOMOYO: no, ese es un "achu", el chu es un hechizo que hará, si te hechas a otro wuey inocente, que te duela un ingo la espalda!

(atención la frase: si te hechas a otro wuey inocente significa: si matas a mas personas inocentes)

KUROGANE: adiós Tomoyo!

( y ya se va de una a su dizque sueño)

KUROGAME: ( se caga del susto) que onda y quien eres?

KUDAN: (ruge) ruau

KUROGAME: wuau! que sueño, hasta me cague de verdad!

SHAORAN: (medio silencioso) este vato!

SHAORAN: que... a si que onda

( y cuando desayunan y salen afuera con un traje diferente para que nadie sospeche que venían de distintos mundos)

SHAORAN: no me quejo pero... que clase de ropa es esta? me pica mucho

FYE: bien, con esto nadie nos reconocerá

SORATA: no es un disfraz wuey!

SHAORAN: bien pues nos vamos

SHAORAN: bueno Sakura, encontraremos tu pluma solo espérate un buen rato

(cuando están en un puente en donde asaltaban a Kurogane)

FYE: y bien, Mokona?

MOKONA: Mokona ya hizo sus necesidades, y no molestara mas

KUROGANE:(algo alejado de donde estaban Shaoran y Fye) ya te dije que no tengo lana!

LADRON: no me veas cara de... (pasa un trailer)... y dame la lana negro

( 1 hora después)

MOKONA: Mokona quiere mear

FYE: bueno creo que será mejor que busquemos otro lápiz

SHAORAN: son plumas!

FYE: ay que tiene, alcabo los dos sirven para escribir!

KUROGANE: ay wuey tengo hambre, mejor me salgo corriendo como si hubiese encontrado a alguien familiar

FYE: kuro-tan

SHAORAN: el wuey anda en friega!(ósea que va corriendo muy rápido)

FYE: bueno el en lo suyo y nosotros en lo nuestro

SHAORAN: mmmh,(sale corriendo)

FYE: creo que vio algo!

SHAORAN: simón, aquí huele muy bien

FYE: ah, estoy muerto de hambre

(y entran al restaurante)

YUKITO: che dones ca. Ya no hay mesas ca.

YUKITO: mejor váyanse ca. no me desesperen ca.

TOUYA: y cuantos son?

FYE: pos como 2, veda Shaoran?

SHAORAN: oiga alteza, que rayos hace aquí?

TOUYA: alteza, que te hachaste esta mañana morrito?

YUKITO: se hecho de la verde ca. (secreteándole a Touya)

FYE: chale, hiciste el ridículo! pero apuesto que ese bato era el rey en tu mundo, verdad?

SHAORAN: si, y el otro era un sacerdote que les servia de mala gana a los dioses

YUKITO: oye tu che. una orden de huevo con trasero de cerdo

CHE: boy, boy

(Yukito lleva la comida a la mesa de Shaoran)

YUKITO: ya pueden tragar ca.

SHAORAN: talvez, crees que si Kurogane encontró comida, será mejor que esto?

FYE: ni idea pero, oye porque no le dices kuroriin o kuro-tan

SHAORAN: pues...(se queda pensando)

FYE: descuida

SHAORAN: (suspira y dice en voz baja ) estuvo cerca!

(y con kurogane)

KUROGANE: mmh, aquí tampoco no hay comida! chale estos batos tienen escondidos los mendigos restaurantes

LIDER: oye tu!

KUROGANE: yo?

LIDER: no, aquel otro

KUROGANE: espero que no sea un sarcasmo perros

LIDER: perros!(se le sombrea la cara como en los animes)

KUROGANE: eh?

LIDER: nadie me dice perro!

(sale el mendigo kudan del wuey)

KURAGANE: jaja, esa cochinadita no hace ni cosquillas

(luego lo agarran a trancazos)

KUROGANE: auch, no debieron enojarme!

(sale el kudan de su sueño)

KUROGANE: ay wuey!

KUROGANE: pelearas conmigo?

KUDAN: ruau, si

KUROGANE: bien pues en ese caso... púdranse

(los corta a todos)

KUROGANE: jajaja

(y un rato después se pone en una pose ninja)

KUROGANE: ay wuey... me duele un ingo la espalda!

(se quita la escena)

KUROGANE: el día mas feliz de mi vida... no fue este pero fue emocionante

FYE: y que te paso, ya dime kuroriin!

KUROGANE: a simón

(y apagan la luz)

SHAORAN: que onda sakura, porque no despiertas? (en voz baja)

FYE: eso es obvio, es que es de noche y esta durmiendo

KUROGANE: che bato, duérmete ya y deja a la doña en paz

SHAORAN: pero...

KUROGANE: te voy a pegar eh, ve a dormir, ultima vez!

SHAORAN: bien.. buenas noches sakura!

( y ya que todos se durmieron, como a las 12:00)

SAKURA: ay wuey, que sueño

SAKURA: EH!...(y se queda mirándolo)

CONTINUARA

* * *

Bueno, espero que les aiga gustado el episodio porque ya no haré mas... que creen, que soy un cochino chico que se

la pasa todo el día en la compu? pues si, pero ese no es el caso, y si tienen suerte haré unos 100 capítulos mas

entonces... HATA EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE!

ATENCION: lo anterior fue una broma! y gracias por arriesgarse a ver el episodio


	4. Una chica inocente

hola a todos aquí esta el siguiente episodio de Tubaso cósmico y comenzaremos con un chiste. yo: toc toc: quien es? yo: pues yo!

bueno... mejor vean el fic

atención: Tubasa chronicle no me pertenece solo a clamp y hago esto como un medio pasivo y no quiero herir a nadie... solo a mi hermano

ATENCION: ver el fic es decisión de ustedes asi que si no les gusta... desquítense en los reviews

* * *

TUBASO COSMICO capitulo 4: una chica inocente

Sale Mokona dándole de golpes a Sakura y riéndose de ella porque no abría sus ojos

ARASHI: esas prendas las halle hace 3 años en la basura del vecino, pero descuida, las lave

SHAORAN: por cierto, porque le quitaste la ropa que traía?

ARASHI: pos... oye, no te tienes que ir por otra pluma?

FYE: claro.. kuro-tan se nos adelanto y comió primero

MOKONA: chale, yo quería comer con el (y se pone a llorar)

SHAORAN: bien, comamos y vamonos al centro.. quiero llevar recuerdos a mi antiguo mundo

FYE: bueno ay que comer aprisa

(mientras estos chicos comían "pacíficamente"...)

MOKONA: Mokona no puede respirar! (porque salía Fye estrangulándola "pacíficamente")

FYE: te quiero matar... pacíficamente claro (y pone su típica sonrisa, pero seguía estrangulando a Mokona)

( y Mokona despierta)

MOKONA: ay, Mokna tuvo uno de esos sueños que era la mujer maravilla... a si y que Fye me estrangulaba pacíficamente!

(con los chicos malos)

MALA: la chica, sigue viva wuey

MALO: y a mi porque me hechas la culpa eh?

MALA: ah (no sabe que pretexto inventar)... mira, su corazón esta latiendo

MALO: en serio?

MALA: si, creo y tiene uno de esos que se donan cada rato

MALO: yo no sabia que el corazón era una dona

( le da un sape la mala al malo)

MALA: que wuey eres, cuando digo "dona" significa que se lo da a otro

MALO: chale, ( habla en voz baja) me dijeron animal ( se pone a llorar)

(y ya que todos se fueron al centro)

SAKURA:(abre sus ojos)(se mira) chale, apesto mucho, es hora de un buen baño... y que es eso? (recuerden que Sakura no tiene recuerdos)

SAKURA: (abre la ventana y ve a unos pájaros) achu!(estornuda)

SAKURA: que lindos pájaros! (agarra como 5 piedras y se las avienta)

SEÑOR:(al cual le cayo la piedra) ay!... estoy bien( le cae el pájaro muerto) ayyyyyyy, un doctor

SAKURA: achu! (estornuda...de nuevo)

Sakura esculca toda la casa; y en los cajones hace un mendigo batidero

SAKURA: (se prueba distintos trajes y los critica) muy grande, muy de hombre, muy japones,mmh... muy... estudiante,

eureca!(osea: le gusto)

( con Shaoran y los otros)

Kurogane se queda mirando los takoyakis como lelo (atención: los takoyakis son albóndigas de pulpo)

VENDEDOR: oye, nunca has probado los takoyakis?

KUROGANE:...no

VENDEDOR: aprovecha... son 50$ la caja

KUROGANE: pero... como se comen?

VENDEDOR: dos simples pasos: 1 se mete a la boca y 2 se traga.. pero antes mastíquelo porque esta grueso!

KUROGANE: me crees un tonto?

VENDEDOR: no lo creo, lo se

FYE: oye shaoran, tu nunca te has puesto a pensar, quien es en verdad... la bruja de las dimensiones?

SHAORAN: pues.. creo que es el ser mas poderoso del... es decir de su mundo

KUROGANE: ahora si ( le saca el kudan) púdrete vendedor de segunda!

Y mientras Shaoran y Fye hablan tranquilamente, una luz cegadora sale atrás de ellos en donde solía estar el vendedor

VENDEDOR: ay! ( y muere)

KUROGANE: gracias por la muestra gratis!

Mokona se come de una los takoyakis

KUROGANE: (mira la caja de takoyakis vacía y mira a Mokona con la boca llena) eres animal muerto conejo mutante

MOKONA: atrápame, atrápame! kuroriin

KUROGANE: grave error! chin... mi espalda, nomás espérate a que el dolor pase (amenazando)

FYE: pues... kuro-tan creerá en la bruja de las dimensiones?

SHAORAN: hay que averiguarlo, oye Kuragane

KUROGANE: (no puede hablar por el dolor) chhgugugugui ohh (y llora)

MOKONA: (lo agarra a golpes) oye porque no me pegas, jaja (se burla)

KUROGANE:gauaauaua..po-porque- a mi... auchhhhh!

( ya que todo pasa. con Sakura)

Sakura agarra una pluma que le había quitado a una paloma mientras volaba

( se sienta en una sentadora... digo, en una banca)

LIDER: mira, no es la chica del otro día?

BATO: no se, yo me medio morí!

LIDER: bueno, tan siquiera tienes el saco?

BATO: claro

LIDER: donde esta?

BATO: ahh, no se

(le da un sape que no olvidara)

LIDER: que no puedes hacer nada?

( y Sakura se va)

LIDER: la chica se fue! tu síguela

BATO: pero y si va al baño?

LIDER: no digas eso... pero por si las dudas.. entra con ella

Sakura se dirige al restaurante de okonomiyakis y los dones la siguen (por cierto, los okonomiyakis es otra comida japoesa)

LIDER: bueno observa y aprende.. (chifla) tu niña, este.. como estas?... que rayos! olvida eso y ven conmigo

SAKURA:... bueno

(una vez dentro del restaurante)

LIDER: oye, a mi se me hace que no puede hablar

BATO: en serio?

TOUYA: oye(como mesero, dirigiéndose a Sakura), veo que te gusta como preparo la comida, no?

SAKURA:... que, a si claro

TOUYA: como te llamas?

SAKURA: (se le queda mirando)

YUKITO:(le da un sape a Sakura) tu nombre ca!.

SAKURA: sa.ku.ra

YUKITO: oye, tu ca.

LIDER: yo?

YUKITO: no... la chica, pos claro que tu, nomás y le haces algo a la chica ca. tengo un celular, y no dudare en usarlo ca.

LIDER:(se enoja) yo, que me crees, gatubela?

YUKITO: pos, es que yo se que ayer ustedes me robaron mi billetera ca.

SAKURA:(se hecha a la fuga mientras se rateo los okonomiyakis) adiós

TOUYA: al rato vienes y los pagas, ok, estoy seguro que tendrá remordimientos por robarlo y vendrá a pagarlo

YUKITO: en que mundo vives ca.?

Regresando con Shaoran y los otros

SHAORAN: oye, que haces aquí?

ARASHI: no se, pero sakura se escapo

SHAORAN: pero, eso quiere decir...

KUROGANE: que no esta muerta?

SHAORAN: creo que mejor la busco

(1 semana después)

SHAORAN: (pensando) chale, buscar a una chica... en una ciudad, nombre, me voy a cansar un montón!

( y Sakura sale caminando atrás de el)

LIDER: bueno, sakura, si ese es tu nombre, aquí es mi guarida!

SAKURA: órale, y que tiene de especial?

LIDER: noooooo, donde esta mi banda?

BATO:(le secretea) y eso paso!

LIDER: rayos,(se deja caer y llora) no puede ser

SAKURA:( se agacha como si lo consolara y le avienta un ladrillo y lo patea) no llores, se hombre

El líder se desmaya y pasa 1 hora

BATO: porque llamaste al don shougo?

LIDER: que te importa

SHOUGO: y... que me quieres decir. dilo rápido porque la poli me sigue

LIDER: te regalo el sitio, porque es tu cumpleaños, además... ya no lo quiero

SHOUGO: es mi cumpleaños?

LIDER: oigan (apuntando a la cima de un edificio), esa no es sakura?

BATO: simón, oye tu, salva a Sakura, un paro!

(con Shaoran)

SHAORAN: achu!(estornuda), alguien dijo algo que yo le dije a la bruja de las dimensiones!

FYE: Shaoran, el mesero Yukito te dijo que no te echaras de la verde!

(regresando)

SHOUGO: es mi cumpleaños?

(y luego Shougo lleva a sakura a otro lado con su kudan)

SAKURA: mis plumas wuey, donde las deje?( y se desespera)

SHOUGO: plumas? es mi cumpleaños?

SHAORAN: miren, sakura! como paro allí? (y a que horas llego Shaoran?)

FYE: y porque crees que nosotros sabemos?

SHAORAN: no se!

SHAORAN: pero salvare a sakura

(según Shaoran quería salvar a Sakura pero al quererla atrapar en el aire no le atina y se caen, pero Shaoran cae arriba de Fye y Sakura en Kurogane)

KUROGANE: quítenmela, quiétenmela!

SHAORAN: por sierto, Shougo, feliz cumpleaños!

SHOUGO: no, ya en serio, es mi cumpleaños?

TODOS Y KUROGANE: ajjajajajajaajajajajajaja (risa estilo de superhéroe al terminar su misión después de su típico chiste) es broma, verdad?

SHOUGO:... NO

TODOS: jajajaja (de nuevo esa risa de superhéroe)

SHOUGO:(le cai un ladrillo del cielo) auch!

TODOS: jajajajaja

KUROGANE: en serio, quien me quita a la Sakura?

SHOUGO: ajajaajajajajaajajaja

TODOS y SHOUGO y KUROGANE, aun con Sakura: ajajajajajajajaja

SHAORAN: bueno, ya estuvo no!

(en el hotel)

(sale Shaoran con una venda en la cabeza)

FYE: párese que no le atinaste

SHAORAN:... cállate. pero la próxima vez le daré mas plumas a sakura, lo prometo!

KUROGANE: simón, claro para que yo la cache de nuevo! (enojado)

FYE: jajaja, eso fue sarcasmo? (cierra sus ojos a su estilo)

MOKONA: sarcasmo, Kuroriin, Kuroriin!

(y todos duermen felices)

KUROGANE: simón!

FYE: claro

SHAORAN: como no

CONTINUARA

* * *

bueno este fue el capitulo 4, y gracias por los reviews y no olviden dejar mas quejas, opiniones y mas reviews o lo que quieran

espero que les haiga gustado... ah, y antes de irme:

les recuerdo que ESTABA BROMEANDO CUANDO DIJE QUE IBA A PONER 100 ESPISODIOS DE TUBASO COSMICO...

saben, tengo una vida... pero pondré todos los episodios que pueda!

ADIOS A TODOS!


	5. El pleito de los dones

Este es el siguiente episodio de tubaso cosmico, por si no lo habían notado, disfrútenlo porque alguien en estos momentos me quiere matar,

esta vez no es mi hermano bueno tengo que salir, y recuerden que Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenece porque si fuera así esta serie hubiera sido un fracaso total.

Disfruten el episodio

* * *

TUBASO COSMICO

Capitulo 05: El Pleito De Los Dones

(Esto es un recuerdo que recuerda Syaoran)

SYAORAN: que onda, princesa Sakura

SAKURA: (acostada en su cama) mmh... lenguaje formal...(se tapa con las sabanas) te he dicho que lo odio

SYAORAN: bueno, vine a verte, pero, mejor me voy porque, sabes, yo si trabajo y no me quiero enfermar

SAKURA: pero antes de irte. me das un abrazo?

SYAORAN: no porque me pegas la gripa, pero te tomare la mano (y se la toma)

SAKURA: esta bien si te quedas como digamos... toda la noche?

SYAORAN:... CLARO! pero tu hermano me va a correr

TOUYA: mocoso, quédate toda la noche con Sakura, es que yo voy al golf... es decir, debo terminar un asunto de suma importancia, como yo

YUKITO: que presumido eres ca.

SYAORAN: OK!

SAKURA: (se queda dormida) zzzzzzz

( fin del recuerdo recordado por Syaoran)

SYAORAN: Sakura, recuperare todas tus plumas! (se para porque esteba sentado y grita) LO PROMETO

TODOS Y KUROGANE: aaaah?

SYAORAN: ups!

SORATA: ya llegue, linda, que te parece si me besas en la boca?

ARASHI: (saca un sartén y lo golpea) saluda al sr. sartén, cariño

( Sorata quedo inconciente)

MOKONA: chale, te pegaron, (lo patea) a ver, porque no me hablas, jeje, defiéndete! ( y lo vuelve a patear)

SYAORAN: miren en el bolsillo de Sorata, es un mapa!

KUROGANE: oh, en serió? (sarcásticamente)

ARASHI: veámoslo

FYE: es de la ciudad, creo que en esta parte Mokona puso sus ojotes

KUROGANE: pero lo soñó tonto

MOKONA: no lo soñé, ya me acorde

KUROGANE: ponte de acuerdo wuey

SYAORAN: bueno vamonos antes de que Sorata despierte

ARASHI: que suerte tienen algunos! snif, snif

( y cuando Syaoran y los otros se van)

SYAORAN: bueno, y... que hacemos aquí?

( y salen en una tienda comprando refrescos)

KUROGANE: no es obvio, compramos chescos, además, el güero los picha

FYE: a, pos si yo soy güero... oye!

MOKONA: a Mokona le alegra no ser güera

FYE:(se enfurece, y mas porque no tiene dinero) cállate que tu ni siquiera tienes pelo

MOKONA: mmuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaa(llora)

SYAORAN: bueno salgamos de aquí

MASOYOSHI: que onda mis chavos, ya hallaron otro lápiz?

SYAORAN: son plumas! (enojado)

MASOYOSHI: ah, pero por ahí iba, ambos sirven para escribir

SYAORAN: bueno, no pero nos ayudas?

MASOYOSHI: no... pero ya que no tengo nada que hacer en domingo

FYE: hoy es domingo?

SYAORAN: miren, un avionzote!

( se lleva al Masoyoshi y a Kurogane)

KUROGANE: espero y me salven!

FYE:...aah bueno Syaoran-kun, que tal si vamos por helado?

SYAORAN: si, claro!

MOKONA: Mokona también quiere

FYE: ay, no es lindo?

SYAORAN: quien, Kurogane-san?

FYE: no (le da un sape) Mokona

SYAORAN: en serio? vamos por Kurogane-san

FYE: bueno, pero yo quiero pelear, me dejas (y cuando llegan a un castillo siguiendo al avión)

FYE: aquí debe ser

SYAORAN: si, mira arriba

MOKONA: es Masoyoshi y Kuroriin!

KUROGANE:(cantando) "me balanceo, como un globo, señor viento sople, sople"

MOKONA: Parece que le gustó estar ahí

FYE: no presienten algo?

SYAORAN: pendón, se me salio sin querer

FYE:... ay, Syaoran-kun es muy cochino (cierra sus ojos)

MOKONA: Mokona no siente nada

MASOYOSHI: ira, vinieron a salvarme!

KUROGANE: a simón!

SYAORAN: liberare a Kurogane-san

(agarra una piedra y la convierte en un cuchillo)

SYAORAN: listo ( y la avienta desatando a Kurogane)

KUROGANE: no lo ocupaba

FYE: simón!

PRIMERA: que onda dones, maten a todos, son los únicos que no son mis fans

SEGUDIRES: si!( y sacan el avión, otra ves)

Kurogane: yo me encargo de ellos

( saca su kudan en forma de espada)

KUROGANE: ataque de kuroriin! ( y los acaba)

PRIMERA: muérete infeliz!

FYE: yo me encargo

SYAORAN: si Fye-san, se el héroe (con sarcasmo)

FYE:(saca el kudan) si puedo volar, eso me hace peter pan?( pone su típica sonrisa y cierra sus ojos)

PRIMERA: muere! (y saca su kudan, y lo ataca)

FYE: ay dejemos eso, Mokona no tiene los ojotes de vaca

PRIMERA: porque se van?

FYE: porque si me das con esa cosa me va a doler,(grita) NO ES OBVIO?

PRIMERA: los odio a todos

TODOS: adiós (llorando)

SHOUGO: Primera, que onda contigo?

PRIMERA: te odio!

SHOUGO: bueno entonces me voy (feliz)

SYAORAN: oye creo que tu kudan tiene una pluma que estoy buscando para dársela a la princesa Sakura, veras ella tuvo un incidente en las ruinas arqueológicas del Reino Clow y yo tengo que...

FYE: no es necesario decirle todo lo que paso Syaoran-kun (pone su típica sonrisa)

SHOUGO: simón, no lo creo

SYAORAN: Pelemos, a ver si es cierto

MOKONA: Mekyo! (ósea pone sus ojotes)

MOKONA: Syaoran, mira mis ojitos

SYAORAN: Shougo-san la ha de tener

SHOUGO: los sueños se hacen realidad! (y se pone feliz porque va a luchar con Syaoran)

SYAORAN: Fye-san, si no salgo de esta, te doy mi osito el sr. fru-fru

FYE: si, que dicha... es decir no morirás Syaoran-kun

KUROGANE: alguien quiere que el mocoso muera

MOKONA: estoy feliz, no se porque, pero estoy feliz

MASOYOSHI: hola, nadie me ha salvado, hola, no me quedare esperando aquí?

FYE: creo que no tienes opción!

MASOYOSHI: odio cuando tienen razón!

FYE: déjame oír lo que dicen

KUROGANE: cállate!

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo el episodio, en realidad a mi me gusto, a diferencia de otros (porque soy el único que me gustan mis creaciones)

pero en fin no olviden dejar reviews, comentarios, opiniones, quejas y otras cosas que ahora no recuerdo para hacer algo en la tarde: leerlos

NOTA: se han dado cuenta de que los títulos no tienen nada que ver con el capitulo?

HASTA LUEGO!


	6. Cuando te pegan lloras

Hola, soy yo, el autor Kasuki, bienvenidos sean a otro episodio de Tubaso Cosmico y espero que les agrade

y a veces yo mismo pienso que me abufono de los personajes, pero luego digo: estas loco, lo que dices no es verdad y me creo.

en fin recuerden que Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenece porque si fuera así hubiera sido un fracaso total, cosa que no es como sabrán.

Bueno, lean el episodio

* * *

**TUBASO COSMICO**

CAPITULO 06: Cuando Te Pegan Lloras

SHOUGO: mira wuey, déjame ganar esto un paro

SYAORAN:... no

SHOUGO: tu eres muy malo, pero bien tu lo pediste, púdrete

(lo alcanza a golpear)

SYAORAN: tonto, me dolió

KUROGANE: que bebé es el niño cursi

FYE: porque?

KUROGANE: solo mira

SYAORAN: le diré a mi mami!

LOBO: esto es ridículo

Muerde a Shougo

SHOUGO: ahora yo te acusare con mi mamá!

SYAORAN: ay, esto es ridículo, Shougo-san

SHOUGO: si tienes razón

SYAORAN: que tal si dejamos esto y somos amigos?

SHOUGO: por supuesto

Cuando se iban a dar el abraso, Syaoran le da un golpe

SYAORAN: es increíble que alguien pueda creer en eso

SHOUGO: auch,no debiste hacer eso

KUROGANE: oye, dejen de pelear así, quiero ver sangre!

SHOUGO y Syaoran: no queremos

KUROGANE: demonios

FYE:(cierra los ojos) quítate

KUROGANE: oblígame!

(una olota se lo lleva de corbata)

SHOUGO: ups, lo siento, jajajaja aunque es divertido

KUROGANE: muéreteeeee! (mientras intentaba nadar contra la marea)

Pero la olota causo que el castillo se medio moviera

PRIMERA: eres un torpe Shougo-kun, espera a que me baje del castillo

( sale otra olota)

MASOYOSHI: (piensa) chale, quisiera ser mas fuerte, pero no puedo, que diablos mejor dejo de pensar y salvo a Primera

MASOYOSHI: toma mi mano

PRIMERA: eres un fan mió?

MASOYOSHI: NO

PRIMERA: bueno, vamonos

De repente el kudan de Masoyoshi se hace grande y se lleva a Kurogane

MASOYOSHI: para... te lo ordeno kudan!

KUROGANE: Ayúdenme, quiero a mi mama (y se pone a llorar)

KUDAN:( no dice nada, pero se va a la ciudad)

KUDAN: destruir, destruir!

KUROGANE: ya estuvo, bájame ya!

Despues el kudan destruye un letrero

SEÑOR:(el kudan destruye un millón de edificios) ah, aaah!

MOKONA: oye, Syaoran, la pluma esta en ese kudan

SYAORAN: en se...

COMERCIALES

SYAORAN: en serio, pero como la recupero?

MOKONA: ah, ese es tu problema

MASOYOSHI: por favor, vuelvan a la normalidad a mi kudan

SYAORAN: la.. pluma esta en tu kudan, y quiero recupera

En ese momento, Syaoran mete su mano en el kudan para agarrar la pluma

MASOYOSHI: ahh, me quema un ingo!

SYAORAN: aguántame, ya casi la tengo

MASOYOSHI: qui-quiero-quiero a mi mami

SYAORAN: listo. Por fin, una pluma de Sakura, un recuerdo, un... un... una pluma!

(luego llueve repentinamente)

En el hotel Syaoran le da la pluma a Sakura

SYAORAN: Sakura... despierta (la toma muy delicadamente y luego la bofetea)

SAKURA: (abre los ojos) quien...quien eres y con que derecho tocas mi mano?

SYAORAN: aah no puede ser! (le deja la mano y pone una mirada de sorprendido)

(sale una canción triste de fondo)

Fye: de donde viene la música?

KUROGANE:(con una grabadora en la mano) no pude resistirme!

SYAORAN: mira, yo soy Syaoran... y (miente) yo soy tu rey en el mundo del que venimos

SAKURA: en serio? mundos? estamos solos? porque?

KUROGANE: como enfadas. mira no, los mundos son diferentes y viajamos porque tus recuerdos se fueron ,no, y porque nosotros acompañamos a este chico

SYAORAN: yo se lo pude decir

FYE: Sakura-chan soy Fye Celestino Rodríguez Sazueta, pero con Fye basta, y este es M...

MOKONA:(le da un sape) yo le digo, soy Mokona, Sakura... besa a Syaoran y abrásame!

KUROGANE: gracias por presentarme (sarcásticamente)!

FYE: de nada (cierra sus ojos y pones su típica sonrisa)

KUROGANE: ay que rayos... soy Kurogane

Syaoran sale del hotel

SYAORAN: n-no debo llorar, no debo llorar... muaaaaaaaa!(llora)

FYE: chale, pobrecito, creo que esta llorando, luego lo consolamos, ok kuroriin?

KUROGANE:(da un paso para retirarse de el) yo creo que debe de dejar de llorar, que se haga hombre

FYE: como enfadas con eso de ser hombre, déjalo que se desahogue!

Con los chicos malos

MALO: algún día, tendré lo que deseo

MALA: y que es lo que deseas?

MALO:... pantalones!

MALA: y yo estoy pintada?

MALO: para mi si!

MALA: (lo golpea) que dijiste?

MALO: nada ( sollozando)

Al día siguiente Syaoran y los demás se encontraban en el restaurante de okonomiyakis

KUROGANE: oye, desgraciada, eso era mió!

MOKONA: ay, deja de llorar, que ay muchos

KUROGANE: conque si eh? pues tengo planes para ti

SYAORAN: Masoyoshi-kun, gracias

MASOYOSHI: es un placer ayudar a inútiles como ustedes

FYE: auch, eso me dolió, bajaste mi autoestima ( pone su típica sonrisa)

SHOUGO: que onda, andamos de fiesta porque destruyeron el castillote

SYAORAN: en serio? y porque estas aquí?

SHOUGO: porque no estoy allá

SHOUGO: oye, si que diste buena pelea, y si te acuse con mi mama eh

SYAORAN: en serio?

SHOUGO: no

SYAORAN: que bien

SHOUGO: quiero hablar contigo (dirigiéndose a Masoyoshi)

KUROGANE: que quieres de el? (mientras tenia colgando a Mokona con palillos chinos en el asadero de la mesa)

MOKONA: ay que me quemo, no oyes a Mokona?

MASOYOSHI: que quieres

SHOUGO: te nos unes a la banda?

MASOYOSHI: es de rock o música?

SHOUGO: no

MASOYOSHI: entonces claro

Cuando ya casi se iban Syaoran y los demás

SORATA: adiós, y por favor no vuelvan muy seguido

ARASHI: ay si que lata dan

LIDER: si

SHOUGO: si, es cierto

PRIMERA: espero y se pudran

SYAORAN:... gracias a todos (sarcásticamente)

FYE: oye Sakura, que onda como estas?

SAKURA: pues parada, no me ves?

KUROGANE: vamonos ya

MOKONA: orale pues (mientras estaba vendada del trasero por lo del restaurante) fuuuggga!

(y se van)

Syaoran se queda mirando a los kudans

SAKURA: (le agarra la mano a Syaoran) tengo frió, préstame tu capa

SYAORAN: talvez luego

Cuando casi se acaba el episodio

FYE: alguien a visto a Maokona?

KUROGANE: zzzzz (se despierta) que, que? mate a Tomoyo? noooooooooo! er... ejem... déjenme solo!

**_CONTINUARA_**

* * *

saben que cada vez se pone mas interesante, almenos para mi, estos episodios así que si quieren ver el siguiente episodio de tubaso cosmico

...pues espérense cuando lo haga, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, quejas y reviews, no olviden los reviews.

Antes de irme les diré un secreto que todos saben, mis personajes favoritos de Tsubasa Chronicle son: Fye, Syaoran,Sakura y Kurogane

ADIOS!


	7. Recuerdos separados

Saludos, este es el siguiente episodio de Tubaso Cosmico, por si no lo han notado, y debo decir que este episodio fue una inspiración

para mi, porque? quien sabe, pero me gusto mucho (porque el lo creo, que bien) y además quiero pedir disculpas por retrasarme en la historia, créanme que tuve muchos problemas con la computadora pero en fin aquí esta el episodio así que lean el Cáp. 7 pero antes no es necesario recordar que TRC no me pertenece, bueno

si es necesario...aaah.. ustedes entienden

**TUBASO COSMICO**

**Capitulo 7:** **R**ecuerdos **S**eparados

Todos llegan a otro mundo, y al llegar todos caen en tiendas destruyéndolas, excepto Kurogane

KUROGANE: ay, me dolió estupida tienda que estaba como a unos 5 metros de mi

SYAORAN: Princesa Sakura, esta bien?

SAKURA: si

MOKONA: ya llegamos a nuestro destino, no es verdad Kuroriin?

KUROGANE: aquí no es mi mundo

FYE: en serio? tampoco es mi mundo

Luego llega un bato bien grande con un ejercito de hombres

RYONG: oigan, quienes son ustedes y porque destruyeron mi mercado?

SEÑOR:(secreteándole) no es tu mercado!

RYONG: calla, plebeyo

(luego mira a Sakura)

RYONG: bien, tu vendrás conmigo para que pagues lo que hiciste (le jala la mano)

Syaoran sale y le da una patada a Ryong dejándolo en el suelo

RYONG: ay!. porque lo hiciste?... le diré a mi mamá

SEÑOR: tu no tienes mamá

RYONG: en serio?... bien.. entones... le diré a mi papá

Se va del mercado

KUROGANE: órale!

MOKONA: a Mokona le gusto

FYE: jeje (pone su típica sonrisa)

SYAORAN:(se dirige a Sakura) estas bien?

FYE: solo me asuste un poquito, pero estoy bien gracias por preguntar

SYAORAN: aah, le decía a...

KUROGANE: no te molestes, estoy bien

SYAORAN: pero le pregunte...

MOKONA: Mokona esta bien

SYAORAN: le pregunte a Sakura!

TODOS: oh, lo siento, lo siento

SAKURA: si, estoy bien gracias

MOKONA: Syaoran es genial (patea en el aire y sin querer le da a Kurogane) patada de Mokona.. ups, Mokona lo siente kuroriin

SYAORAN: que bien (ve las frutas que se cayeron cuando ellos llegaron) creo que mejor ayudo

FYE: en serio? Kuropo porque no ayudas también? (y se queda mirándolo mientras este estaba tirado por la patada de Mokona)

MOKONA: Mokona también ayudara

KUROGANE: que flojera ayudar, pero lo haré (levantándose del suelo)

SYAORAN: listo, son todos

CHUN HYANG: que ciegos son ustedes, no ven que aquí tengo muchos mas?

SYAORAN:... no

SAKURA: para nada

FYE: quien eres?

MOKONA: Mokona quiere saber tu nombre

KUROGANE: me debes algo tu pan inflado

CHUN HYANG:...(se las queda mirando a Kurogane y Fye) que raros (pero se dirigía a sus trajes)

FYE: jejeje, ella dijo que Kuro-pon es raro

MOKONA: Kurogane es raro!

KUROGANE: (gritando enojado) PUES SI YO SOY RARO QUE SON USTEDES?... que, el conejo mutante me dijo Kurogane? (sorprendido)

SYAORAN:(recogiendo fruta) eso si es raro!

FYE: wuau!

MOKONA: Mokona no entiende ,chupi!

KUROGANE: ahora vas a enfadar con eso de "chupi" desgraciado?

MOKONA: Mokona no lo puede asegurar

CHUN HYANG: ustedes chicos.. de donde vienen? porque tienen esa ropa tan extraña? puede ser que...

Agarra a Syaoran y a Sakura y se los lleva a su casa

SEÑOR: que hacen en mi casa mocosos? (enojado)

CHUN HYANG: perdón, me equivoque

SEÑOR: voy a llamar al AFI

SYAORAN: ya nos vamos

SEÑOR: se los advertí... (saca un teléfono de piedra y llama al AFI)

SEÑOR: vienen en camino

En la estación del AFI

POLICIA AFI 1: quien era?

POLICIA AFI 2: el mismo loco que dice que la carne viene de res

POLICIA AFI 1: que tipo, todos saben que la carne viene de los caballos

POLICIA AFI 2: si tienes razón, de los caballos? (se sorprende)

En la verdadera casa de Chun Hyang

CHUN HYANG: díganme lo que vienen a decirme y ya

SYAORAN: pero tu nos trajiste aquí

CHUN HYANG: entonces no tienen nada que decirme?

SYAORAN:... no

CHUN HYANG: en ese caso.. (grita) VALLANSE DE AQUI!

SYAORAN: no nos podemos quedar una semana o 2?

CHUN HYANG: bueno, OK

TODOS excepto KUROGANE: gracias

SYAORAN: y como te llamas? (dirigiéndose a Chun Hyang)

FYE: ya se te olvido... mi nombre completo es: Fye Celestino Rodríguez Sazueta, pero con Fye basta

SYAORAN: le decía a la niña!

CHUN HYANG: soy Chun Hyang

FYE: bueno Chun Hyang-chan, yo soy Fye, el es Syaoran-kun, esta es Sakura-chan, este pedazo de algodón es...

MOKONA: Mokona es Mokona

CHUN HYANG: parece pan inflado

SYAORAN: Mokona, bueno, ella es como nuestra mascota

FYE: ejem!... y ese de allá es Kuro-puu

KUROGANE:(enojado) que soy Kurogane, apréndetelo infeliz!

MOKONA: Kuro-puu, Kuro-puu

Kurogane muerde a Mokona

MOKONA: auch! a Mokona le dolió.

KUROGANE: te confundí con el pan

MOKONA: a Mokona le sigue doliendo

De repente un viento sobrenatural destroza el techo de la casa

SYAORAN: princesa Sakura

Abraza a Sakura para protegerla pero Kurogane no tuvo tanta suerte y comienza a volar en círculos

KUROGANE: quiero vomitar!

(cuando todo pasa)

CHUN HYANG: eso fue travesura de Ryoshi

RIOSHI:(desde su castillo) ay, me descubrieron pero yo no lo llamaría travesura, mas bien es: broma

RYONG: papi, papi, unos dones con ropas muy, muy extrañas salieron de la nada y me quitaron mi dinero para gastar en el mercado! (con una voz muy mimada)

RIOSHI: descuida hijo, con la broma, no travesura, que les hice a esos chicos será escarmiento suficiente para que no te molesten mas, además mientras tenga mi esfera de cristal puedo ver lo que deseo...

Sale lo que Rioshi pensaba en esos momentos

RIOSHI: genial! (mientras miraba el vestidor de mujeres en una escuela del pueblo con esa esfera de cristal)

(regresando)

RIOSHI: y esto, yo seré invencible muahahahaha!(y dentro de la esfera estaba una pluma de Sakura y gracias a la pluma tenia poder ilimitado)

Con Syaoran y los demás

SYAORAN: saben que... la princesa Sakura necesita saber mas cosas así que iré con ella afuera

CHUN HYANG: muy bien, yo boy

SYAORAN: (pensando) rayos, ahora no podré estar a solas con mi querida Sakura

Cuando Syaoran, Chun Hyang y Sakura se van, Kurogane y Fye se quedan solos arreglando el techo

KUROGANE: (enojado) digo yo, porque demonios me toca arreglar la casa de otro? si de porsi apenas arreglo la mía!

FYE: porque esta niña nos dio un refugio mientras estamos aquí... ah, y porque te acabaste la comida que habia en su refrigerador (poniendo su típica sonrisa)

KUROGANE: (se queda mirando a Sakura) porque la dizque princesa actúa como una retrasada mental?

FYE: eso hasta yo lo respondo, porque ella no tiene memorias y aunque hemos recuperado 2 plumas son muy poquitas y nos queda mucho camino por recorrer para tener de vuelta a la antigua Sakura

KUROGANE: parece como si estuviese en la luna siempre

FYE: tan siquiera me escuchaste kuro puu?

KUROGANE: si te escuche

KUROGANE: (mira a Fye) oye, porque rayos te quedaste tomando te?

FYE:(con una taza de te en la mano y sentado en el suelo) porque ya me dio flojera ayudarte ,además, me dio sed y quería vigilarte mientras tu trabajas Kuropipi

KUROGANE: inche ingrato flojo!

Mientras tanto Syaoran y las chicas habían llegado a una parte del mercado donde vendían ropa

CHUN HYANG: y bien Sakura, que clase de ropa te gusta

SYAORAN y MOKONA: y a nosotros no nos dices nada?

CHUN HYANG: ahí les compro algo a ustedes

SYAORAN: pero es un almacén de ropa usada!

SAKURA: descuida, estoy segura de que te quedara bien esa ropa

SYAORAN: (entre dientes) eso no ayuda mucho, en fin, como vas Mokona?

MOKONA: Mokona no puede sentir nada, aquí se sienten muchos poderes raros

SEÑOR: ups, perdón, no quería, es que se me salio sin querer!

SYAORAN: uf, señor que desayuno, frijoles?

MOKONA: Syaoran corre, corre!

SYAORAN: oye, que pasa Chun Hyang? (mientras estaban parados en una tienda de ropa con mucha gente)

CHUN HYANG: están haciendo un sorteo para atraer clientes

SYAORAN: que ingenioso!

VENDEDOR: oye tu, pareces una viajera, te gustaría probar tu suerte? (dirigiéndose a Sakura)

SAKURA: no se que es eso pero esta bien

VENDEDOR: mira doña, escucha bien porque solo lo voy a decir una vez, tienes que sacar una bola amarilla de 4 que tienen premio de esta ruleta, vamos inténtalo (mientras pensaba) que bueno que siempre transeo a la gente estafándola, jaja soy incorregible

SAKURA: ta bueno (y empieza a darle como 20 vueltas a la ruleta)

VENDEDOR: me vas a descomponer la maquina, ya párale! (cuando se detiene la ruleta, todas las bolas son amarillas)

SYAORAN: (sorprendido) gano

MOKONA: Sakura ganaste, eres la mejor, pero Mokona te gana en bonita!

(y cuando se ponen los trajes que Sakura gano)

CHUN HYANG: les queda genial chicos

SYAORAN: ah, estas segura de que esto es de hombre? (mientras traía un traje similar al de Sakura pero rosado)

CHUN HYANG: no, pero puedo arreglarlo (saca unas tijeras de su bolsillo y recorta el traje de Syaoran)

SYAORAN: mucho mejor! (el traje rosado repentinamente es de color verde y es mas de hombre)

CHUN HYANG: Sakura, estoy sorprendida, eres una chica con mucha suerte, dime siempre has sido así?

SAKURA: no lo se

CHUN HYANG: ay pues que mala memoria tienes, como que no sabes eso, porque?

SAKURA: solo recuerdo mi nombre y una visión de un pueblo en medio de un desierto, pero dentro hay mucha agua y vegetación, pero fuera de eso no puedo recordar nada

CHUN HYANG: te debieron pegar muy fuerte la cabeza cuando eras niña, cierto?

SAKURA: pero Syaoran-kun y los demás me ayudan a que pueda recordar todo

(Syaoran recuerda recuerdos)

SAKURA: oye, puedo llamarte Syaoran en vez de Syaoran-kun?

SYAORAN: bueno... pues

SAKURA: Mi hermano dice que somos muy buenos amigos, así que llámame Sakura y yo te llamare Syaoran, OK Syaoran?

(fin del recuerdo, en eso Syaoran dice en voz alta)

SYAORAN: muy bien, princesa Sakura

Las dos voltean con Syaoran y este tenia los ojos cerrados y de una los abre

SYAORAN: ups, dije eso en voz alta? (piensa) se suponía que lo debía pensar

CHUN HYANG: que rayos es eso? (mientras veía humo saliendo en donde solía estar una casa)

SYAORAN: que no ves, es humo

En ese momento corren hacia donde estaba ese humo

RYONG: muahahahaha, soy malito queme una casa

CHUN HYANG: si, solo que quemaste la casa que tu papa te compro para que vivieras solo como querías!

RYONG: rayos, ahora tendré que vivir en el castillo con mi desquiciado padre. En fin, como los odio los voy a matar con esto

CHUN HYANG: oye, como que se parece al abanico de mi madre (en ese momento Chun Hyang recuerda recuerdos)

MAMA de CHHY: (el CHHY significa: chun hyang) mira hijita con este abanicote grandote puedes hacer magia, mira (no pasa nada)

MAMA de CHHY: cochino abanico mal fabricado!

CHUN HYANG: mami, porque no paso nada?

MAMA de CHHY: no me molestes niña malcriada!

CHUN HYANG: en serio, porque?

(al agitar mucho el abanico sin querer hace florecer un árbol que ya no tenia hojas)

MAMA de CHHY: bueno salio magia, solo que yo le quería dar al vendedor de pan, porque ayer no me quiso vender mis conchas saladas!

CHUN HYANG: órale, magia, mami me puedes regalar ese abanico?

MAMA de CHHY: pero hija mía, los poderes de este abanico no los puedes usar para beneficio propio, ahora si me disculpas usare este abanico para matar al vendedor de pan!

(fin del recuerdo)

CHUN HYANG: bueno, quédate con ese abanico

RYONG: no te importa?

CHUN HYANG: no

RYONG: bueno, con esta cosa te matare (y con la ayuda del abanico saca a 3 dones bien fuertes con armadura)

Syaoran pone una mirada de: no te atrevas a hacerles daño a ellas y se pone a pelear y gana

RYONG: rayos, bueno, en ese caso siente la ira del viento sobrenatural, muahahahaha!

El viento le da a Syaoran dejándolo en el suelo con un golpe de esos que te dejan marca de por vida

SAKURA: Syaoran-kun! ( va a ayudarlo)

RYONG: como no te importa esto Chun Hyang, lo voy a destruir

CHUN HYANG: pero es de mi mami!

RYONG: ya no (lo tira al aire rompiéndolo en pedazos)

CHUN HYANG: nooooooooooooooooo! ( se pone una canción de fondo dramática)

RYONG: ya se puso a llorar, bueno ya me voy (y sale corriendo)

SYAORAN: pobre de Chun Hyang

SAKURA: ya no te duele Syaoran-kun?

SYAORAN: estoy bien, princesa Sakura

SAKURA: me alegra oír eso (ambos ponen una sonrisa y se quedan mirando uno al otro)

CHUN HYANG: ejem... mi único recuerdo de mi mama, porque, porque?(llora)

(Syaoran recuerda lo que Kurognae le dijo) "no mires atrás, si en verdad tienes algo que hacer, nunca mires atrás"(Syaoran voltea atrás de el mientras recuerda eso y ve a Kurogane)

KUROGANE: oye, solo vine a recordarte lo que te dije anteayer, Syaoran, eso de no mires atrás

SYAORAN: (en voz baja) creía que lo estaba recordando

CHUN HYANG: mami! (y llora)

MOKONA: Mokona quiere que te calles!

CONTINUARA

Bueno se acabo y como esta lloviendo en cualquier momento se apagara esto, así que seré breve: dejen sus comentarios y reviews

Ah, y antes de que se me olvide quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron reviews y lo que no... también, por leer mis historias

porque si, están muy locas, lo admito, en fin los veo... bueno no los veo... mejor dicho: hasta el próximo episodio

SAYONARA!


	8. Chica de alma pura

Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí les mando el episodio 8 de Tubaso Cosmico, saben, este episodio ya lo tenia hecho pero me gusta desesperar a la gente y me espere, además Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenece y no los puedo publicar de una todos los episodios.

Esperen que tiene que ver eso con que TRC no me pertenezca?... mejor lean el fic

**TUBASO COSMICO **

_Capitulo 8_: **C**hica **D**e **A**lma **P**ura

Cuando era ya noche, nuestros héroes... y Kurogane dormían, Sakura se levantó de su cama, si le podemos llamar cama en donde dormía

Sakura:(bosteza) Ni siquiera se porque me levanto, si apenas son las 3 de la mañana

Entonces Sakura como no encuentra nada que hacer y ya no pudo dormir se quedo mirando detenidamente a cada persona que dormía

Sakura: No se porque se me hace que Chun Hyang quiere de mascota a Mokona (mientras Chun Hyang abrasaba dormida a Mokona)

Mokona: zzzzz... Mokona no puede respirar!... zzzzzz

Cuando se hizo de día todos se pusieron a desayunar, hasta Mokona

Mokona:(muerde una cebolla cruda) Yum... que rica pera, que rica pera!

Fye: Esto no es una pera Mokona

Mokona: En ese caso Mokona no sabe que es

Kurogane: Es una cebolla conejo mutante

Mokona: Podrían disculpar a Mokona, ella tiene que ir al baño a vomitar

Syaoran: Que bien, hace años que no comía pescado

Fye: Pero si comiste pescado hace 2 días, ya se te olvido?

Syaoran: Bueno, de todos modos quería comer pescado (quiere comerlo con palillos chinos y se le acalambra la mano) auch, eso fue doloroso

Sakura: Syaoran-kun (preocupada)

Syaoran: Estoy bien, solo tengo acalambrada la mano

Sakura: No es eso, es que cuando quisiste mover la mano, le derramaste la salsa china a Chun Hyang

Chun Hyang: (mira a Syaoran con una mirada de: en 7 días te mueres) Syaoran!

Syaoran: Lo siento mucho Chun Hyang

Fye: Valla, el hijutsu de ese Ryoshi debe ser muy, muy fuerte para noquear a Syaoran-kun como lo hizo ayer

(atención: el hijutsu es el poder que se usa en este mundo)

Syaoran: No me lo recuerdes!

Kurogane: Pero que miedosos son todos ustedes, ellos son solo 2, la gente no pelea porque son bien miedosos, si se unieran lo vencerían

Chun Hyang: Ya lo intentaron hace 6 meses y fue una perdida de tiempo

Kurogane:... Miedosos!

Fye: Y si secuestramos a su hijo?

Syaoran: De rehén?

Fye: Pues claro!

Kurogane: Vaya, vaya. Y parecía un tonto cuando lo compramos

Fye: Pero a mi nadie me compro, Kuropo, o si me compraron? (poniendo su típica sonrisa)

Kurogane: Es una expresión, torpe!

Chun Hyang: Pero no va a servir, los poderes del don este son muy fuertes

Kurogane: Sabes, yo no soy bueno en consejos pero: deja de ser tan negativa, lo que el pueblo ocupa es un buen guerrero

Chun Hyang: Todos los guerreros que hay son unos inútiles, tontos y no saben hacer nada

Kurogane: Yo me iba a ofrecer a ser el guerrero ese, (enojado) pero como tu piensas eso...

Chun Hyang: No, no es que, aquí no hay y por eso dije eso, pero lo harías?

Kurogane: Supongo que si

Fye: Kuro-pon ayudando para variar, será que ya te aburriste de reparar el techo?

Kurogane: Pues claro, yo atacare el castillo y tu arregla el techo, flojo

Fye: Bueno, esta bien Kuro-pon

Entonces Syaoran, Sakura y Chun Hyang salen de nuevo al centro del pueblo

(en el castillo de Ryoshi)

Ryong: Papi, a mi se me hace que esa niña Chun Hyang esta tramando algo

Ryoshi: No me importa mocoso entrometido, con esta pluma tengo poder ilimitado

Ryong: Pero y si tienes tanto poder como dices, porque no matas a Chun Hyang?

Ryoshi: Porque ella tiene un hijutsu muy poderoso y quiero que te cases con ella

Ryong: Estas loco papa, apenas tiene unos 12 años, no me puedo casar

Ryoshi: (le da un sape) No seas ingenuo hijo, te casaras con ella cuando tengan edad, tonto, como es que eres mi hijo?

Ryong: Pues mira, cuando un papi y una mami se quieren mucho y viven juntos deciden que...

(con Syaoran y las chicas)

Syaoran: Queda muy lejos?

Chun Hyang: No, ya casi llegamos

Syaoran: Tengo hambre, estoy cansado, quiero un dulce, quiero terminar la excavación de las ruinas en el Reino Clow

Chun Hyang: Cállate enfadoso! (enojada)

Atencion: el Reino Clow es el mundo de donde vienen Syaoran y Sakura, eso es para los que no lo saben

Syaoran: Perdón... ya llegamos?

Chun Hyang: Si

Syaoran: En serio?

Chun Hyang: No

Syaoran: Rayos, una hora mas caminando

Chun Hyang: Listo, ya llegamos

Syaoran: Es aquí?

Chun Hyang: Si, pasen

Sakura: Quien vive aquí?

Chun Hyang: Nadie, aquí se reúnen los valientes para planear el siguiente ataque al castillo de Ryoshi

Vagabundo: No vive nadie eh, pues si yo soy nadie pues claro, nadie vive aquí, olvídense de que existo!

Syaoran: (ignora al vagabundo) Y dices que se reúnen todos los valientes?

Chun Hyang: Si

(al entrar)

Señor: No me peguen, por favor, tengo hijos (mientras estaba asustado y rodaba en el piso al igual que todos los demás)

Mokona: Mokona no quiere saber como son los miedosos si los valientes son asi

Sakura: Y quien quiere? (mientras miraba a la gente en el suelo)

En eso salen Sorata y Arashi de ese mundo

Sorata: Oye Chun Hyang, ya llegaste?

Arashi: Que pregunta tan obvia

Syaoran: Órale!

Sakura: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Mokona: Si son Sorata y Arshi!

Chun Hyang: Ya se conocían?

Sorata: Nunca los he visto

Arashi: Jamás los he visto en mi pobre vida

Sorata: No es tan pobre tu vida (y se le acerca como si la fuera a abrasar)

Arashi: Manten una distancia de 2 metros alejado de mi

Sorata da 2 pasos atrás de ella y se queda mirándola

Chun Hyang: Ejem... muy bien, iré al grano

Sale Chun Hyang sentada en una mesa con Sorata y Arashi mientras que Syaoran y Sakura están en otra

Syaoran: Princesa Sakura, ha visto el comercial del pan que anuncian en la televisión?

Sakura: Creo que ayer lo vi, y el oso que prepara el pan en el comercial también lo vi., pero al oso lo vi en el bosque... ah y Kurogane-san estaba peleando con el

Syaoran: Eso es genial princesa

(En la otra mesa)

Chun Hyang: Porque van a dejar de luchar miedosos?

Sorata: Por eso mismo, no hemos nacido para esto de pelear

Kurogane: (llega de repente y se asoma por una ventana) Miedosos! (y sale corriendo hacia la casa de Chun Hyang)

Chun Hyang: Pero debemos...

Sorata: No, ya lo decidimos, nadie quiere

Chun Hyang: Entiendo

Syaoran: Chun Hyang (mirándola)

Sakura: Tengo que ir (mirando el castillo de Ryoshi desde una ventana)

Syaoran: Eh? a donde princesa, al baño?

Sakura: Me esta llamando

Syaoran: El baño?(comienza a asustarse) lo lamento princesa, pero los baños no hablan, así que tendré que prohibirle ver la televisión de nuevo

En el camino de nuevo a la casa de Chun Hyang

Chun Hyang: Quiero poder para vengar a mi madre

Syaoran: Me dieron ganas de un refresco

Mokona: A Mokona también!

Arashi: Chun Hyang! (gritaba mientras corría hacia ella)

Chun Hyang: Arashi! (hacia lo mismo que Arashi)

Arashi: Chun Hyang!

Chun Hyang: Arashi!

Arashi: Chun Hyang!

Chun Hyang: Arashi!

Mokona: Puu, Mokona!

Todos se le quedan mirando

Mokona: Que, Que le ven a Mokona. Si, ella esta desnuda y que?

Arashi: Bueno Chun Hyang, vengo a decirte que lamentamos no poder ayudarte

Chun Hyang: Ya lo dijiste un ingo de veces

Arashi: De hecho fueron...

Sakura: Tengo que ir

Syaoran: A donde princesa?

Entonces a Sakura le sale un aura rosa y se mete al castillo de Ryoshi

Mokona: Que onda con Sakura?

Syaoran: Sakura! (corre hacia ella pero Chun Hyang lo detiene)

Chun Hyang: No vallas Syaoran, los que van no vuelven a salir

Syaoran: Lo se, pero iré. Además, traire de regreso a Sakura y no te preocupes por mi

Chun Hyang: No me preocupo por ti, me preocupo por Sakura

Syaoran:(gritando) RASISTA!

Despues de eso Syaoran entra al castillo para traer de regreso a Sakura. Pero mejor vamos con Kuro-pon... er... digo... Kurogane y Fye

Kurogane: Valla, ese castillo si que esta grande, ocupare un buen ejercito para rodearlo

Fye: Es divertido reparar el techo ajeno (cierra sus ojos y le da un martillazo a la tabla que traía)

Kurogane:(enojado) Deja de darle de martillazos de esa manera!

Fye: Nah, porque no vienes y lo arreglas tu Kuro-pon

Kurogane: Olvídalo, yo estoy planeando el ataque al castillo

Fye: Tenia que intentarlo (pone su típica sonrisa)

Mokona: Tenemos problemas, Tenemos problemas!

Fye:(de cabeza) Que pasa?

Kurogane: Como y cuando llegaste?

Mokona les explica lo que paso y los lleva al lugar donde estaban

Kurogane: Ese mocoso, hace lo que quiere

Fye: Espero que estén bien (cierra sus ojos y pone su típica sonrisa)

(Con Syaoran y Sakura)

Syaoran:(gritando) PRINCESA SAKURA, RESPONDA PORFAVOR!

Sakura: Syaoran-kun!

Syaoran: Me pregunto donde estará

Syaoran: (logra ver a Sakura) Princesa, ya voy!

Sakura: Syaoran-kun

Cuando Syaoran corría hacia Sakura una lluvia de rocas comienzan a caer, afortunadamente Syaoran fue a clases de danza interpretativa y esquivo todas las rocas

Syaoran: Quédese ahí princesa

Sakura: No pienso moverme!

Entonces de nuevo hay una lluvia, pero esta vez llovía fuego... es raro lo se, pero así llovía

Syaoran: va estar duro pasar hacia la princesa

Sakura:(se asusta por el fuego) Ayúdame

Syaoran: Ya boy

Syaoran de un salto exageradamente largo llega hacia donde esta Sakura

Syaoran: Ya paso todo princesa

Sakura: Syaoran-kun!

Ryong:(con papel higiénico pegado en el pie y con un periódico en la mano) Oigan, que hacen aquí? los acusare con mi papi

Syaoran: Lo siento no queríamos venir aquí, pero surgió una nesecidad y tuvimos que entrar

Ryong: Ustedes también vienen del baño?

Syaoran: Y la princesa?

Ryong: No me ignores!

Syaora: Princesa Sakura donde esta?

Sakura: Aquí! (estaba a un lado de Syaoran cerca de unas criaturas extrañas)

Sakura se acerca a esas criaturas, entonces Syaoran se pone en frente de ella para defenderla de dichas criaturas

Sakura: Espera un momento Syaoran-kun

Sakura: (tocando a una criatura) Pobrecitos

Syaoran: Que?

Sakura: Estos son la gente del pueblo que lucho hace 6 meses contra el castillo de Ryoshi

Syaoran: Órale!

De repente, una bola de luz azul baja del cielo y habla con Sakura

Bola de luz: Tu eres una chica de alma pura, pues al darte cuenta de que estas horrorosas criaturas, sin ofender, tienen un corazón noble y bueno, hace que tu seas la elegida para tener un corazón puro

Sakura: Wuau!

Bola de luz: Que cursi fue eso, quien escribe mis diálogos?

Syaoran: No te gustara saber, el vive con su madre!

Bola de luz: Rayos, y tiene dinero?

Syaoran: Te dije que vive con su madre!

Sakura: Ejem... Syaoran-kun, podemos irnos?

Syaoran: OK!

Sakura toma de la mano a Syaoran, se iluminan de azul y salen del castillo

(Afuera del castillo)

Fye: Esto esta tardando mucho

Kurogane: Tengo ampollas en los pies

Fye: Deja de usar botas (pone su típica sonrisa)

Kurogane: Oblígame!

Mokona: Miren, ya salieron Sakura y Syaoran

Syaoran: Yo me pregunto, porque nos pusimos de color azul antes de salir de ahi?

Sakura: Porque no nos pusimos de color rosa!

Syaoran: Que buena lógica

Chun Hyang: Sakura, ya volviste (corre hacia ella y la abrasa)

Syaoran: Descuida, no me paso nada

Fye: Syaoran-kun fue ignorado, yha!

Kurogane: Vamonos de aquí, tengo hambre y tu debes terminar de arreglar el techo

Fye: Creí que ya se te había olvidado el techo Kuro-pon

Kurogane: Creíste mal!

(De nuevo en la casa de Chun Hyang)

Chun Hyang: Chicos a que vienen?

Sorata: Bueno, hemos decidido...

Arashi: Has decidido! (afirmando)

Sorata: Que queremos pelear, además yo quiero atacar el castillo solo para morir, es que ya no tengo motivos

Arashi: Lo dices solo porque te rechace una cita!

Saorata: Exacto

Arashi: Bueno... ponle fecha a la boda

Sorata: A cual boda?

Arashi: A la nuestra

Sorata: De veras?

Arashi: No!

Sorata: Espéranos, no será fácil convencer al pueblo

Chun Hyang: Muchas gracias!

Entonces Syaoran le sonríe a Sakura, Sakura le sonríe a Syaoran, Sorata a Arashi, Arashi a Chun Hyang, Chun Hyang a Kurogane, Kurogane le pone una mirada antipática y Fye pone su típica sonrisa, cierra sus ojos y dice:

Fye: A el no le sonrían!

Todos: Jajajajajajajaja!

Kurogane:(muy furioso y gritando) NO LE VEO LA GRACIA!

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por el momento y saben que, pienso retrasarme lo mas que pueda en el siguiente episodio porque…. Porque…. No se porque pero me retrasare, así que los dones o doñas que piensen que ya descontinué el fic, serán gente mal informada

(todo fue una gran mentira, no se retrasara y no son dones o doñas, perdónenlo, esta loco)

Y ahora me toca decir:

HASTA LUEGO!


	9. La Mujer borracha

Aquí les traigo el episodio 9 de Tubaso Cosmico y por fin lo acabe, me tomo 3 horas 45 minutos y 13 segundos terminarlo

bueno, talvez exagere con eso de las 3 horas pero si me tarde, antes de comenzar a leer aclaro que TRC no es mió ni me pertenece

y todo eso... ahora si pueden leerlo

TUBASO COSMICO

Capitulo 9: LA Mujer Borracha

Este dia estaban caminando los Miteshu hacia el pueblo pero en el camino ven una esfera que cubría el castillo y el pueblo

Miteshu 1: Miren, la navidad llego y adornaron todo el pueblo y lo envolvieron en una esfera gigante, ese es el espíritu

Miteshu 2: Seguramente esto es obra de Ryoshi

Miteshu 1: Tan siquiera me oyeron?

Miteshu 2: Si pero te ignoramos, además tenemos que entrar al pueblo

Pero sin que se dieran cuenta, Ryoshi desde su castillo los observaba

Ryoshi: Yo, Rioshi observo a los Miteshu sin que se den cuenta, además me vale los que vengan. El pueblo es impenetrable aun para las personas con hijutsu

Ryoshi: Además mientras tenga esto seré invencible (mientras veía la pluma de Sakura)

Ryong: Papa, ya enfadaste con eso, de verdad (enojado)

Ryoshi: Cállate hijo estupido!

Ryong: No me grites (llora)

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Chun Hyang

(Sakura coloca 2 flores blancas en un vaso con agua)

Mokona: Que lindas flores, que lindas flores!

Sakura: Si son lindas

Chun Hyang: Si son lindas y todo, pero yo me iba a tomar ese vaso con agua (enojada)

Sakura toma a Mokona y ambas se sonríen

Chun Hyang: (observa a Sakura y se le figura a su madre) Mama?

Sakura: Que te pasa? yo no soy tu madre

Chun Hyang: Nada, no pasa nada (sonríe)

Chun Hyang: Porque cuando veo a Sakura veo a mi mama también?

Sakura:(sale con una mascara puesta con la cabeza de la mama de Chun Hyang) No pude evitarlo, lo siento (cierra sus ojos)

Pero en otro lugar de la casa Fye, Kurogane y Syaoran hablaban sobre las plumas de Sakura y del castillo

Fye: Creo que Sakura-chan entro al castillo porque inconcientemente esta buscado sus plumas

Syaoran: Eso quiere decir que dentro del castillo hay una pluma

Kurogane: Como se te ocurre eso? (sarcásticamente)

Fye: Chun Hyang-chan nos dijo que Ryoshi hace un año se hizo muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy fuerte

Fye: Y por lo que dice... me dan ganas de helado! (sonríe)

Kurogane: No seas tonto, aquí no venden helado, además con eso de las plumas, ella apenas las perdió hace unos días

Fye: Seguramente debe de haber una heladería por aquí, si no, que clase de pueblo seria este?

Syaoran: Iré a ver si hay heladerías en el pueblo

Sakura: Espera, estas herido Syaoran-kun

Syaoran: Descuida, haré algo mas productivo e iré por tu pluma

Sakura: Syaoran-kun

Fye: Espera un momento

Syaoran: Que pasa?

Fye: No voy a detenerte, solo te quiero decir que si vas por la pluma, de paso puedes traer helado?

Syaoran: Haré lo que pueda

Fye: Además, primero para entrar al castillo de Ryoshi tienes que desacerté de el hijutsu que hay en la puerta

Kurogane: Y tu puedes hacer eso?

Fye: No

Kurogane: Pues no hables si no tienes un plan o algo? (enojado)

Fye: Kuro-pon, cálmate (pone su típica sonrisa y cierra sus ojos)

Mokona: Mokona los puede ayudar!

Mokona: Lo tengo, y si le preguntamos a Yuuko?

Fye: A la tamalera?

Syaoran: Yuuko? te refieres a la bruja tamalera?

Mokona: Si

Entonces Mokona usa la perla que tiene en su frente, esta se pone a brillar y así se pudieron comunicarse con Yuuko

Yuuko: (con un tamal) Mokona, que cuentas?

Mokona: Hola Yuuko!

Yuuko: Syaoran, no se te murió la Sakura

Chun Hyang: Esta hablando!

Yuuko: Que esperabas, que fuera muda?

En eso Chun Hyang se desmaya

Yuuko: Tan fea estoy?

Kurogane: No quieres que te respondamos, cierto? (con una leve sonrisa)

Yuuko: Por tu insolencia te quitare tu espada!

Kurogane: Ni hablar, jamás te daré al "dragón plateado" (enojado)

(Yuuko se lo quita pero Kurogane no la suelta)

Yuuko: Dámela, me servirá para asar tamales

Kurogane: No te la daré

Yuuko: Dámela! (y se la logra quitar)

Yuuko: Ahora, en que estabamos, ah si, ustedes me llamaron para quien sabe que cosa

Syaoran: Necesitamos ayuda para entrar al castillo del Ryoshi

Yuuko: Ah, eso... bueno, necesitare que me den otra cosa

Syaoran: Pero que?

Yuuko: Tu tienes otra cosa que es de valor, dame tu tatuaje!

Fye: Rayos sin el no podré usar mi magia

Yuuko: Este tatuaje no tiene fuente de poder

Fye: Asi es, pero jure no usar magia sin el

Yuuko: Ni modo, tengan (les arroja una bola negra)

Syaoran: Que rayos es esto?

Kurogane: Parece una pelota de barro

Yuuko: Porque es una pelota de barro! (se va)

Kurogane: Y de que nos va a servir?

Syaoran: Esto nos ayudara a acabar con el hijutsu

Fye: A quien le importa, con esto podemos asaltar una heladería (pone su típica sonrisa)

Chun Hyang: Syaoran, yo también voy. Debo vengar a mi mami

Fye: Pero es muy peligroso

Chun Hyang: Pero conozco el lugar como la palma de mi mano! oigan, cual es mi palma?

Fye: Que le vamos a hacer

Syaoran: No puedes

Syaoran, Kurogane y Fye se van hacia el castillo

Sakura: Syaoran-kun

Chun Hyang: No puedo ir, porque soy muy débil

Sakura:(la abraza) Así es (se burla de ella)

(Con Syaoran y los otros)

Fye: Que rudo, Syaoran-kun

Syaoran: Lo se, pero si la dejábamos venir, quien cuidaría a la princesa?

Fye: Eso si, y supongo que Kuro-puu no iba a querer

Kurogane: Déjame en paz

Kurogane: Mejor hay que concentrarnos con eso del castillo

Fye: Saben, yo estoy seguro de que dentro del castillo esta una pluma de Sakura-chan

Syaoran: Pues la recuperare

Fye: En realidad, no tengo idea su hay una pluma ahí! (pone su típica sonrisa)

Al llegar al castillo

Syaoran: Bueno, llegamos

Fye: Y que hacemos con el regalito de Yuuko?

En eso sale Mokona, que estaba dentro del traje de Syaoran

Mokona: Syaoran, tienes que tirar eso lo mas lejos que puedas

Fye: Que mirabas ahí dentro Mokona?

Syaoran: De acuerdo (tira la pelota, esta traspasa el campo de fuerza que tenia el castillo y rompe una ventana)

Ryoshi:(sale de una ventana) Mocosos, me pagaran el vidrio!

Fye: Que tipo

Entonces el campo de fuerza desaparece y nuestros héroes logran entrar al castillo

(Dentro del castillo)

Kurogane: Párese un pasillo sin fin

Fye: Hemos dado vuelas durante mucho tiempo, y ya me marie

Mokona: Kurogane, porque reniegas, acaso ya te cansaste?

Kurogane: Mira quien habla, tu estas ahí de floja en el hombro de los demás

Mokona: Que tipo tan malo, jijiji!

Syaoran: Hemos estado en el mismo lugar todo este tiempo

Kurogane: Tu como sabes eso?

Syaoran: (agarra una moneda del suelo) Deje esto al llegar

Fye: Que ingenioso eres Syaoran-kun. Fiuuu!

Kurogane: Que es eso de fiuuu?

Fye: Es que no se silbar!

Mokona: Fiuuu, fiuuu

Kurogane: No empieces tu! (enojado)

Kurogane: En fin, solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo caminando en círculos

Fye:(toca una pared) Aquí siento una fuerza muy poderosa

Syaoran: Será el hijutsu?

Fye: No estoy seguro

Kurogane: Pensé que no podías usar tu magia

Fye: Es que esto no es mi magia, mas bien es un sexto sentido

Mokona: Mokona vio esa película!

Fye: A mi me gusto

Mokona: Si, esta divertida

Fye:(Imitando al niño) "veo gente muerta"

Kurogane: Déjense de eso

Fye: Bueno (le da un martillo)

Kurogane: Ya te quieres morir, por eso me das el martillo para que te golpe en la cabeza?

Fye: No tonto, creí que podías destruir el muro con eso

Kurogane: Para eso tengo mis métodos (se guarda el martillo)

Entonces Kurogane le da un golpe con la mano en la pared

Fye: Escuche un fuerte sonido como si se hubiera destruido, pero no se destruyo

Kurogane: Fue mi mano! (sobándose la mano)

Kurogane vuelve a intentar, pero esta vez usa la cabeza y lo consigue destruir y Kurogane pone una leve sonrisa

(Al entrar ven a una mujer sentada tomando de una botella que decía: caguama)

Kiishumu: Que onda, plebes hermosos

Kurogane: Que le pasa a esta loca?

Fye: Al parecer tomo mucha... (lee el nombre de la botella) caguama, que mal

Syaoran: Quieres decir que esta borracha?

Kiishumu: Estoy desnuda cuates!

Syaoran: Eso no es cierto

Kiishumu:... Que te importa hijo de...

Mokona: Bingo!

(con Ryoshi)

Ryong: Papa, ya se dieron cuenta de la borracha que escondiste ahí después de que...

Ryoshi: Lo se, pero ellos no serán rivales para ella

Ryoshi: Además, si llegan a entrar aquí (saca una escoba) les pegare

(con Syaoran y los demás)

Kurogane: Y quien rayos eres?

Kiishumu: Mierda de humanos, soy una mujer

Syaoran: Eso ya lo sabemos

Fye: Lo que queremos saber, es tu nombre, que chica! (pone su típica sonrisa)

Kiishumu:...Que les importa

Fye: Hya!

Kurogane: Si tienes razón, tu nombre no vale nada

Syaoran: No debió hacer eso Kurogane-san

Kurogane: Porque?

Kiishumu:(agarra una botella y se la quebra en la cabeza de Kurogane) Baboso!

Kurogane: Ay, que paso?

Syaoran : Recibió un golpe de esta mujer

Kurogane: Mejor larguémonos con el Ryoshi

Fye: Kuropun eres un impaciente

Mokona: Mas que eso, Kuropun es un bruto, inche don!

Kurogane: No estoy para esto! (gritando)

Kiishumu: Que personas tan estupidas

Syaoran: La pluma

Kiishumu: Estas drogado, o que?

Syaoran: Yo necesito una pluma que ustedes tienen, dénmela por favor

Kiishumu: Te responderé eso de la siguiente forma

Kurogane: Que le pasa al suelo

Mokona: Mokona cree que Kuropin esta drogado

Fye: En realidad, o todos estamos drogados o si se esta moviendo el piso

Mokona: Puu

Syaoran: Nos puedes decir donde queda Ryoshi?

Kiishumu: No, es mas, no los puedo dejar seguir con su camino

Fye: Entonces, nos harás algo que es muy desagradable, supongo

Kurogane: Como sabes eso?

Fye: Salio en una película! hya!

Kurogane: Deja de ver tanta tele

En eso, el cuarto se convierte en un lago con rocas muy largas

Kiishumu: A divertirse! (con su hijutsu crea bolas lilas que son como acido)

Syaoran: Que es esto?

Fye: Al parecer bolitas de sabores

Kiishumu: No baboso, son bolas con acido

Kurogane: Asi que si las tocamos...

Kiishumu: Se me mueren

Syaoran: Hay que evitar tocarlas

Kurogane: Eres un genio! (con sarcasmo)

Fye: Esto también es obra de tu hijutsu

Kiishumu: No, el lago y el fondo es solo una ilusión para verse lindo!

Kurogane: Inche, borracha!

Kiishumu: Hora de que se mueran (lanza las bolas hacia ellos)

En ese momento, Syaoran y los demás las esquivan con estilo matrix

Kurogane: Mujer, apunta primero!

Kiishumu se enoja y le tira 5 bolas, Kurogane esquiva 4 y la ultima le da en la cara

Kurogane: Muero! nooooooooo!

Fye: Hya, Kuropon se nos murió

Syaoran: Kurogane-san

Kurogane: Sigo vivo?

Fye: Kuropon! rompe ese tubo

Kurogane: Para que, para que me golpees?

Fye: La idea no es tan mala, pero pensaba que...

Kurogane: Con eso destruiríamos las bolas sin tocarlas, de otro modo solo estaríamos defendiéndonos sin lograr nada

Fye: Hya, también eso kuro-pon

Kurogane corta ese tubo en 2, y el junto con Fye comienzan a destruir esas bolas mientras que Syaoran las esquivaba, y una de esas bolas le da a Syaoran en el brazo y en el pie

(con Chun Hyang)

Chun Hyang: Que onda con ustedes chicos?

Sorata: Venimos a luchar y a morir

Chun Hyang: Yo también voy

Sakura: No deberías ir

Chun Hyang: De todos modos voy

Sakura: Quédate

Chun Hyang: Solo porque tu lo dices me quedare

Sorata: Bueno chicos, vamomos

(con los demás)

Fye: Syaoran-kun, Continua

Syaoran: Pero, y el combate

Fye: Descuida, ya se le ocurrirá algo a Kuropon!

Kurogane: Y porque a mi desgraciado?

Syaoran: De acuerdo

Kiishumu: Que dicen? no los oigo

Mokona: Syaoran, esta muy alto, lo lograras?

Syaoran: Hay que averiguarlo

Kurogane: Yo lo haré! (Syaoran se sube al tubo de Kurogane y el so impulsa con el tuvo, Syaoran rompe una parte del techo y se sale)

Kiishumu: Ese baboso se me escapo, ni modo, me desquitare con ustedes

Kurogane: Los odio

Fye: Hya!

(con Syaoran)

Syaoran: Aquí debes haber helado

Mokona: Syaoran, tengo ganas de helado

Syaoran: Yo también

En frente ven un puesto de helados de todos los sabores

Syaoran: Bueno, hay que comer

Mokona: Wuay!

Ryong: Inche mocoso, no vas a tocar mi helado!

Entonces, Ryong se hace bien musculoso

Syaoran: Hijutsu

Ryong: No, magia! (con sarcasmo), pues claro, mi papi me lo puso

Syaoran: Bueno, voy por helado

Ryong: NO (grita y le intenta golpear a Syaoran pero le falla y le da a un muro)

Syaoran: Que brazos

Ryong: Gracias, pero son temporales

Mokona: Mokona quiere helado

Ryong: Pelea por el

Se quedan parados esperando a que se acabe el fic

CONTINUARA

Este capitulo fue un poco largo, pero supongo que es mejor o no? bueno dejen sus reviews, quejas, comentarios y lo que

quieran, porque yo los leeré, así no me aburro, bueno ya me voy... ah y antes que nada quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron review en el capitulo pasado se me olvido agradecer

(mal educado) y por eso perdón!. Y ahora si ya me voy

ADIOS!


	10. El espejo apto para el baño

Holas! Los que pensaron que pensaron que me habían raptado, que me había muerto o que la tierra me trago (va para todos creo xD)

Pss no! aquí estoy, verán, es que me tome una largaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas vacaciones pero he vuelto... y con un millon y medio de ideas

nuevas para cambiar al mundo del mal(xD) ah y también para mi fic... así que los que me odiaron por no oír a Fye decir: Hya

no me odien mas que aquí les mando... TUBASO COSMICO! (Aplausos)

TUBASO COSMICO

Capitulo 10: El Espejo Apto Para El Baño

Salen todas las personas que iba a luchar en el pueblo

Sorata: Es hora de morir

Pueblo: Si

Chun Hyang: Sakura, creo que me voy a luchar

Sakura: Bueno, si te quieres morir ahora, esta bien

Chun Hyang: Pensándolo bien... mejor me quedo

Sakura: Bueno vamonos Chun Hyang

Chun Hyang: A donde, Sakura te dije que no ibas a tomar caguama

Sakura: Vamonos (le sale un aura color azul)

Chun Hyang: No puede ser, esta ya se me enfermo, pero me voy con ella

Todo esto esta muy interesante, pero no podemos dejar a un lado a Fye y a Kuropipi... oigan, quien cambio mi hoja de dialogo?

Fye: Yo no (pone una sonrisa traviesa)

Kurogane: El fue

Mejor vamos a la historia

Kiishumu: Amores, les llego la hora

Fye: De comer helado?

Kiishumu: No... es la hora de cantar

Kurogane: Ni loco

Fye: Hya, que mujer! (pone su típica sonrisa)

Kiishumu: Si no van a bailar, mejor muéranse!

Kiishumu hace que las bolas de acido se unan haciéndose mas grandes, Fye le intenta golpear a una pero esta lo esquiva, Kurogane golpea a Fye con el tuvo haciendo que se retire de la bola

Fye: (sofocado) Que mala persona eres Kuropuu

Kurogane: De no ser por mi ya no estarías aquí

Fye: Lo se, pero pudiste hacerlo con mas cuidado

Kurogane: Además, se me antojo golpearte

Kiishumu: Que? no los oigo, hablen mas fuerte!

(Con Syaoran)

Ryong: No te acerques a mi helado mocoso

Syaoran: Bueno, solo hay una forma de saber quien tomara el helado

Ambos ponen miradas serias y frías, se miran el uno al otro, sale canción de fondo de suspenso y... juegan a piedra papel o tijera

Syaoran: Te gane!

Ryong: El mejor de 3

Syaoran: Me parece bien

En todas las partidas Syaoran gana

Ryong: Muérete! (golpea a Syaoran)

Syaoran: Mal perdedor

Mokona: Syaoran, conseguí el helado

Ryong: No vivirás ni saldrás de aquí

Mokona: Syaoran!

Syaoran y Ryong comienzan a luchar, al principio Ryong va ganando y Syaoran aparenta no tener posibilidades de ganar, pero jamás hay que desconfiar de Syaoran

Ryong: Mejor quédate en el suelo, porque te llego la hora de morir muahahahaha! (caen rayos)

Ryong: Ahhh! (grita como mujer)

Bueno, ellos deben estar a solas para agarrarse a golpes en serio, así que vamos con Fye y Kurogane

Fye: Uy, ya viste el tamaño de esas bolas

Kurogane: Están demasiado cerca para mi gusto

Kiishumu: Babosos, hablen mas fuerte porque no los escucho

Kiishumu: Como soy ignorada los matare

Las bolas de acido se transforman en una mano bien grande que esta a punto de aplastar a Fye y a Kurogane

Kurogane: Si esa mano nos aplasta nos moriremos

Kiishumu: Júramelo, júramelo!

Fye: En fin, no hay que preocuparnos por morir ahora

Kurogane: Porque, vas a usar tu magia?

Fye: Hya, buena idea, pero no

Kurogane: No me importa, pero debo regresar a mi mundo, por eso no moriré aquí

Fye: Asi se habla Kuromuu

Kiishumu: Que? ya dijeron todo lo que querían!

Kurogane: Y bien, si nos vas a matar hazlo de una vez

Kiishumu: No los iba a matar, pero si tanto quieren eso, OK

Kurogane: Oye!

Fye: Hya

Fye salta hacia Kiishumu para golpearla, lastima que solo lo hizo como distracción para que Kurogane llegara hacia ella

Kiishumu: Oh, por poco y me destantean babosos, que me quieran hacer eh? eh?

Kurogane llega pero antes de golpearla ella agarra una botella y se la quebra en la cabeza de Kurogane

Kurogane: Auch! (se soba)

Fye: Vez Kuro-pon, te dije que de trajeras tu casco

Kurogane: Cállate!

Regresando con Syaoran

(Sale Syaoran volando y choca con una pared por cortesía de Ryong)

Ryong: Eso por insultar a mi abuela

Syaoran: Yo no insulte a tu abuela

Ryong: No?

Syaoran: No

Ryong: Entonces lo hice porque me caes mal

Mokona: Syaoran, Syaoran!

Ryong toma a Mokona

Ryong: Y esta cosa que es?

Mokona: Mokona es Mokona

Ryong: Latona?

Mokona: Mokona tonto

Ryong: Por eso pagaras caro

Mokona: Cuanto quieres?

Ryong: 200... oye eso no quise decir, dije que morirás

Mokona: Oh... Mokona lo siente... que!

Ryong tira a Mokona pero Syaoran lo detiene con una patada haciendo que Mokona caiga en otro lado segura

Syaoran: Cálmate (Ryong le toma la pierna bruscamente)

Ryong: Que, no fue suficiente la paliza que te di?

Ryong: O es que te gusta sufrir eh (le aplasta la pierna) te duele, te duele?

Syaoran: No me importa

Ryong: Lo de la pierna o que?

Syaoran: No me importa lo que me hagas, voy a hacer lo que vine a hacer

Ryong: Eso se escucho tonto

Syaoran se saca de Ryong y le tira una patada haciéndolo volar chocando con un muro

Ryong: Ay (queda inconciente)

Syaoran: Y es todo

Mokona: Syaoran, lo lograste, wuay! (Syaoran le sonríe a Mokona)

Con Fye y Kurogane

Kurogane:(atarantado) vuelves a hacer eso y te mato

Kiishumu: Aqui la que amenaza soy yo!

Kurogane: Pero yo soy hambre, así que yo soy el amenazador hombre

Kiishumu: Eres hombre?

Kurogane: Mejor cállate!

Fye: Y por que te sorprende borrachita, que Kuromiuu sea hombre?

Kiishumu: No me digas que ti también eres hombre?

Fye: Pues, supongo que si

Kurogane: Supones?

Fye: Hya!

Kiishumu: Aléjense de mi hombres

Kurogane: No solo esta borracha, sino también esta loca

Fye: Que mujer (pone su típica sonrisa)

Kurogane: Pues se acabo

Kurogane golpea con el tuvo a Kiishumu dándole en la cabeza

Fye: Te dolió?

Kiishumu: (se acerca a Kurogane) baboso (le da un sape) porque me pegas?

Kurogane: Me vuelves a tocar y te mato

Kiishumu: Lo que digas (Kurogane le quita la botella de caguama)

Kurogane: Por eso no me he casado

Fye: Yo pensé que no te casas porque no tienes a nadie! (cierra sus ojos)

Kurogane: Tonto (mira hacia otro lado)

Kiishumu: Mi botella! (desaparece gracias a su hijutsu)

Fye: Porque se fue, tan feo estas Kuro-pon?

Kurogane: Que quieres decir con eso?

Fye: Busquemos a los demás, eso digo

Kurogane: Pues vamonos

Y con Chun Hyang y Sakura

Chun Hyang: A donde piensas llevarme, ya me duelen los pies

Sakura: Aguántate 3 horas mas

Chun Hyang: No, si falta mucho mejor me quedo aquí

Sakura: Que floja me saliste

Cuando llegan al lugar Sakura dice cosas cursis asi que no las pondré

Sakura: Estoy segura que vencerán a Ryoshi

Chun Hyang: Si, lo que digas

Sakura: Chun Hyang, no sabes quien soy?

Chun Hyang: Te conozco como Sakura

Sakura: No, soy un familiar metido en el cuerpo de esta joven

Chun Hyang: Ya se, eres mi tía Gertrudis, cierto?

Sakura: No! (le da un sape a Chun Hyang) Chun Hyang, yo... soy tu madre

Chun Hyang: Nooooooooo!

Sakura: Que te pasa, a si no se le habla a tu madre jovencita

Chun Hyang: Ma- mama

Sakura: Abrázame!

Chun Hyang corre hacia Sakura y ella extiende sus brazos

Sakura: Olvidemos el abrazo y finjamos que nos lo dimos

Chun Hyang: Bueno madre, pero dime como es que eres Sakura?

Sakura: No soy Sakura, solo la poseí, porque sabes, estoy muerta

Chun Hyang: Júramelo, júramelo! (sarcásticamente)

Sakura: Bueno hija, que tal si hablamos de cosas sin sentido

Chun Hyang: Por mi esta bien mama

(5 horas después)

Chun Hyang: Y que te parece la moda de estar sin zapatos?

Sakura: Muy original

(con Fye y Kurogane)

Fye: Oye Kuro-pon, hemos corrido por 5 horas seguidas y no llegamos con nadie

Kurogane: Tu sigue corriendo

(con Sakura y Chun Hyang)

Sakura: Bueno hija mía, es hora de irme

Chun Hyang: Si adiós, mami

Sakura: Ah si, casi lo olvido... (saca un espejo mágico) ponlo en el baño, hace falta

Chun Hyang: Si mama

Sakura: Adios! (se eleva para ir al cielo y se cae al... ejem es que no tiene alas)

Chun Hyang: Me pregunto si este espejo tendrá poderes mágicos?

Chun Hyang usa su hijutsu con el espejo y sale un rayo el cual le cae a un señor que iba pasando

Señor: Mis piernas! No puedo ver!

(con los chicos del pueblo dentro del castillo)

Sorata: Uy, como que no hay salida, y debo ir al baño

Chico 1: aguántate

Chico 2: Oigan, quien anda ahí?

Y es nada mas y nada menos que.. (redobleo de tambores) Ryoshi

Ryoshi: Tontos, sientan mi ira

Ryoshi golpea en la entrepierna a Sorata quien quedo paralizado e inmóvil por el ataque

Sorata: Ay mis hijos!

Entonces superman llega y los salva... bueno en realidad eso no paso, Ryoshi usa sus poderes para manipular a los guerreros del pueblo

(con Syaoran)

Syaoran camina hacia una gran puerta rosa que tenia un letrero que decía: cuarto de Ryong, y entra

Mokona: Syaoran mira la pluma! es decir... Mekyo

Syaoran: La tomare y nos iremos de aquí

Ryoshi: Tan pronto?

Syaoran: Si, esque tengo prisa

Ryoshi: Quedate... todavía no comienza tu funeral... salgan!

Sale la gente del pueblo corriendo y todos se tropiezan con unos ponis de peluche

Ryoshi: Esta es la gente del pueblo y te enfrentaras a ella mocoso

Syaoran: No puede ser, porque tienes a Sakura... y a Chun Hyang en esa esfera flotante?

Ryoshi: Ignoras lo que te digo... pero como ya viste a las chicas te dire... pienso matarlas

Syaoran: NO!

Ryoshi: Es hora de mi risa maléfica, muahahahaha! (caen rayos y Ryoshi grita como mujer)

Syaoran: De tal palo tal astilla (serio y sin quitarle la mirada a Ryoshi)

Llega Fye corriendo

Fye: Hya!

Sale del cuarto tan misteriosamente como llega

CONTINUARA

Bueno amigos lectores eso fue todo y lamentablemente esto se acabo...

se! después de mas de 1 año pongo una estupidez y me despido, pss así soy

y como ya me fregué el teclado de tanto llorar que mejor no les doy una larga despedida asi que

Adiós amigos lectores y, posiblemente, quizá, en un mundo no muy lejano o paralelo a este mis fans, I never forget you

(practico porque tengo tarea de ingles) ya pues adiós.

Jo jo jo, como les quedo el ojo? elíptico? xD, andaba ensayando algo de melodramática (lol)

Así que fue pura broma eso de arriba, así que pueden guardarse los ladrillos, AK-44, M4, antorchas, tridentes y objetos

punzantes y afilados. Pero lamentablemente si es un fin, no del fic por supuesto, pero un fin que tal vez nos de

alegría... un fin especial... un... un fin... un fin de temporada! (para mas información lean abajo)

Miren así esta la cosa, a partir del episodio 11 será la segunda temporada de Tubaso Cosmico (también tiene temporadas!)

Pero saben que es lo mejor de todo?

Raziel: Que ya te vas a callar?

Ummm, amigos lectores, mi hermano Razi. Razi, amigos lectores.

Y, no, con tu comentario, sino que habrá un especial de fin de temporada

tales como agradecimientos por reviews, largos comentarios dramáticos, adelantos creo y mucho mas

Raziel: seguro que apestas...

Pero lo malo, es que este sujeto nos va a acompañar

Pss bueno, COMENZEMOS!...

OK lo primero en nuestra lista de agradecimientos es...

Raziel: Los thanks de reviews

Agradecimiento #1

De: Kazuki

Pa: Kari Tsukiyono Kon

Estimada Kari, por medio de la presente...

Raziel: ALTO!

Kazuki: que pedo?

Raziel: porque eres tan formal?

Kazuki: Uyuyui que ahora no puedo?

Raziel: esta bien... (susurra) pero era mi estilo

quiero darte las gracias por alentar mi fic y darme buenos consejos, ya que era un no0b total en esto de los FanFic

por tal motivo te doy las gracias nuevamente ya que sin tu Review no me hubiese animado a continuar con TC

¿Agradecimiento #2?

De: Kazuki

Pa: Anya Oyama

Bueno... em... pues gracias por darme un comentario sincero...

Raziel: No pensabas que a todos les iba a gustar o si?

Si bueno... pero la verdad me quería matar cuando lo leí (no te ofendas) pero pss total lo supere (al tercer review)

y le seguí con esto y me esforcé mas pa mejorarlo, así que se podría decir que me ayudaste tambien .

Pues por eso GRACIAS!

Agradecimiento #3

De: Kazuki

Pa: Saku-Cerezo4

Pues con respecto a tu Review... tu rifas! xD (en dado caso que no seas proveniente de México quise decir que eres la mejor)

¡Agradecimiento #4!

De: Kazuki

Pa: Vale!

No pues este... si me ofendió mucho T-T

Raziel: Y en tu cara Hermanillo!

Pensaba que estaba mucho mucho mucho mejorando pero pss igual te acepto el review con los brazos abiertos como

cualquier otro y... gracias por tu comentario... SIGUIENTE!

Agradecimiento #5

De: Kazuki

Pa: hakuusui

No pues que puedo decir... OTRO QUE RIFA! xD

Agradecimiento #6

De: Kazuki

Pa: Haku Kazahaya

Pues no puedo decir mucho sobre tu review tan solo Gracias y con tu comentario de cordura

pues... me encanta!

Agradecimiento #7

De: Kazuki

Pa: Sakki-chan!

Primero que nada estimada amiga lectora: muchas gracias! .

segundo: no hay una segunda parte y gracias por haberme mandado un review y perdón por

copiarte... ahora vuelvo a repetir: eso de los 100 caps era una BROMITA

Agradecimiento #8 (sobandose la mano de tanto que escribió)

De: Kazuki

Pa: hakuusui

Jajajajajajajaja... no me di cuenta que me mandaste otro XDDD y pues muchas

gracias por mandarme mas reviews!

Agradecimiento #9

De: Kazuki

Pa: YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li

OMG! muchas gracias por decir que mi Fic esta bueno, te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor (igual que a todos por supuesto)

y nuevamente GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!

Agradecimiento #10 (oh mi mano!)

De: Kazuki

Pa: la-sakurita

MUCHAS GRACIAS! y me acorde de ti cuando regrese, porque no lo dije, pero me prometí que acabaría esto cueste lo que cueste

(lol que dramático se oyó) saludos y que te valla bien!

Agradecimiento #11

De: Kazuki

Pa: Kayra de Sirell

Jajajaja... no te entendí ni pedo xD pero supongo que fue algo bueno, no?

gracias por tu comentario! Sigue participado xD

Agradecimiento #12 (dios, calambre!)

De: Kazuki

Pa: hakuusui

De nuevo tu? xD me encanta que sigas echándome ánimos y pues que mas puedo decir... solo

GRACIAS!

Agradecimiento #13

De: Yo (pa cortarle, me salio peor...xD)

Pa: Umi Natsuko

Este... con tu pregunta ahí te va la respuesta... no se, tal vez trato de mantener cierto "Nivel Moral" en el fic...

NAH, me da flojera continuar con la chi... (pasa un tren) maldición xD bueno gracias por escribir, nos leeremos!

Agradecimiento #14 (Ya es de noche! 0o)

De: Yo

Pa: ...m3h!

Amen hermano, concuerdo contigo, ni idea de que ponerle en la mie..(otro tren) de fic xD

pero descuida... Kazuki Estebano Godinez Mendoza esta lleno de nuevas ideas, espero que sean de su agrado n.n

Raziel: Te llamas Kazuki-kun! KAZUKI-KUN! con un demonio! o,ó

Who cares hermano

Agradecimiento #15

De: Kazuki

Pa: Haku Kazahaya

Hies de nuevo me da gusto que te gusten mis títulos y demás

muchas gracias por escribirme!

Agradecimiento #16 (ya mero!)

Raziel: Kazuki! voy por helado quieres?

Kazuki: Nah...

De: Kazuki

Pa: Tenshi Hirashiwa

Bueno TN, TB Y TG gracias por su apoyo con mi fic y aunque sea MUY tarde.. seh, se vale ir de uno por uno

gracias por su comentario, cuídense las tres y espero que los caps que suba les agraden

Raziel: El perro del vecino Mr. Fru-Fru me ataco! y se comió mi helado

Kazuki: y?

Raziel:... no estabas haciendo algo?

Kazuki: y?

Raziel: quieres tu helado, lo salve

Kazuki: y?

Raziel: olvidalo ¬¬

Kazuki: y?

Agradecimiento #17

De: Kazuki

Pa: Tenshi Hirashiwa

Veo que te esta gustando la drama, me gusta eso n.n espero verte pronto!

Agradecimiento #18

De: Kazuki

Pa: Tenshi Hirashiwa

Em... de nuevo tu? xD (no me canso de eso)

Seh mi personaje favorito es Yukito ca... (el que yo invente claro)

bueno síguele escribiendo, nos vemos y gracias

Agradecimiento #19

De: Kazuki

Pa: bea.lunatik

Como que te hiciste! xD

supongo que fue muy bueno el cap, pues gracias por ser tan... expresivo gracias por darme tu comentario

Agradecimiento #20 (woo, ya acabamos)

De: Kazuki

Pa: syaoran-yoggdrasill

Gracias compa! y ejem... pues debo decirte algo... que de seguro muchos saben, aclaro, NO QUIERO PARECER

MALA ONDA, pero... no quiero abufonarme de nadie, ya que soy un súper FAN de TRC! TRC 4 ever TRC Rulz! etc

y bueno... gracias por participar

Agradecimiento #21

De: Kazuki

Pa: syaoran-yoggdrasill

Oh my god O.O... anoréxicos? xD mi hermano! xD

Raziel: perdón?

en fin, que bueno que te guste el fic aunque... te recuerdo que mi intención no es burlarme de nadie, ni de tan

exitosa serie, bueno, de Fye y Kuro-pon seh xD... MENTIRA! KUROGANE & FYE RULZ! (sry Syaoran, Sakura)

Agradecimiento #22 (aleluya!)

De: Kazuki

Pa: HANNA LI.ASAKURA

No se que decir... me siento tan conmovido por tu comentario y solo espero que

siempre pueda hacer lo mismo, y me agrada que te guste el fic, sigue leyendolo que

segun mi hermano, se pone mas bueno xD

Y asi concluimos con los agradecimientos, ahora lo que sigue es...

Raziel: De aquí soy!

Eh?

Raziel: Les contare una pequeña historia que la he titulado, por razones obvias: Kazuki-kun Life

Hace varios años nació un morrito llamado Kazuki, ni idea de porque pero bueh... al pasar el tiempo

este compa le da la necesidad de ir al baño... digo... de escribir tontería y media usando como medio

sus series de TV favoritas, y, en especial los animes.

Kazuki: eh?.. esto es parte del especial?

Raziel: Shh!... al cumplir los 13 años decide crear parodias sobre Yu-Gi-Oh que no eran la gran cosa en mi

opinión

Kazuki: lean la historia de El Grano De La Roca xD

Raziel: como sea, pero el punto era que no era para el publico sino para un solo lector Pero alguien brillante

ósea yo, le da la idea de publicar una parodia de un anime muy popular allá en el Oriente y que fuera de su agrado.

Termino aceptando

y esa es la historia hasta ahora de como nació el Joven Kazuki

Kazuki: Te falto cuando me bañaron y cuando aprendí a caminar -.-

Raziel: calla escoria!

Raziel: bueno después de este aburrido reportaje, viene quienes lo apoyaron y ayudaron en crear esto

Kazuki: eh?

Raziel: NAH mejor no, es una verdad prohibida que nadie debe saber

Kazuki: asi es, porque lo digo yo xD

Bueno les diré un pequeño secreto...yo... reprobé matemáticas. Ah y yo solo cree MI FAN FIC

Raziel: mientes

Silencio! ahora esto ha llegado a su fin, y como decía mi abuelo Pánfilo: todo lo que sube tiene que bajar

Raziel: que tiene que ver?

Digo, era: No tragues pozole antes de meterte a una alberca

Raziel: perdón?

NO, no era eso, era: Si vez a un negro pégale

Raziel: el abuelo no era razista

Umm... quizá era si tienen tele ahí se ven

Raziel: lo dudo, pero bueno, a la mejor quisiste decir: Todo lo que empieza tiene un fin al igual que la botana.

SE ese era

Bueno compas ya me canse, son las... uuy hora de ir a la escuela xD bueno... los dejo

Hasta el siguiente capitulo...

PEREN! se me olvido, como hice un retraso MUY grande, decidí subir varios caps de un golpe, bueno, esa es la intención

Raziel: OYE, QUE TE VALLAS A LA ESCUELA!


	11. Violando Copyrights

Hola amigos lectores, seguro que no durmieron pensando en esto:- uuy, no puedo dormir porque se quedo en una parte muy chida Tubaso cosmico.

Pues no los culpo por eso, pero estoy aquí para quitar el suspenso de sus mentes porque amigos lectores y, posiblemente, quizá, en un mundo no muy lejano o paralelo

a este... Mis fans, les traigo el capitulo tan esperado, me refiero al capitulo de la segunda temporada de T.C (tubaso cosmico), que? apoco yo no puedo ponerle siglas a mi fic?

Total, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, disfrútenlo.

**TUBASO COSMICO**

**2° TEMPORADA**

**Capitulo 11:_ Violando Copyrights_**

Recordemos unos segundos lo que paso el episodio anterior, Syaoran entra al cuarto de Ryong, los guerreros del pueblo salieron pero estaban poseídos, bueno no lo estaban

solo estaban siendo controlados por el hijustu de Ryoshi, este atrapa a Sakura y Chun Hyang y las pone en una esfera flotante y... bueno pues fue todo

Ryoshi: Enfréntate a mi y lo que me pase se lo haré a ellas el doble

Syaoran: Pero que pasaría si te llego a matar?

Ryoshi: Pues... no me cuestiones! ahora chicos, mátenlo

Syaoran: Eso no sonó bien

Todos se le amontonan a Syaoran y le intentan golpear con las armas que tenían (no las describire) Syaoran da un salto retirándose hacia atrás

esto hace que los guerreros se golpeen ellos mismos, al darse cuenta corren hacia Syaoran y se resvalan con una cáscara de plátano "que original"

Syaoran: Y esa cáscara de plátano de donde salio?

Ryoshi: Que, tenia hambre!

Los guerreros se le echan encima a Syaoran y lo golpean con los palos "chicos, esta es la parte sanguinaria, cuidado" lo dejan tirado en el suelo y aun lo siguen golpeando

Syaoran queda con varias cortadas, golpes y su ropa quedo totalmente desgarrada "de acuerdo fue una exageración decir que era la parte sanguinaria"

Sakura: Sálvanos

Syaoran intenta ponerse de pie, pero las bolas de acido hacen efecto y se le queda adolorido el pie

(con Fye y Kurogane)

Fye: Oye, oye, corres como el viento Kuro-pon

Kurogane: Cállate y sigue corriendo

Fye: De acuerdo, hya!

Ellos dos pasan por el pasillo donde pelearon Ryong y Syaoran, Fye por casualidad se asoma

Fye: Kuro-pon ven aquí

Kurogane: Valla, el chico estuvo aquí

Fye: Porque lo dices?

Sale un letrero en la pared que decía: Syaoran was here... and Mokona too (abajo)

Fye: Ah, lo dices por Ryong, verdad?

Kurogane: Eres caso perdido, mejor sigamos

Fye: Que veo... (mira hacia el frente) HELADO!

(el helado se ilumina)

Corre hacia el helado y toma uno exageradamente grande "Creo que en verdad deseaba uno"

Fye: Esta bueno (lo lame) oh me gusto! (lo lame mas rápido)

Kurogane se le queda mirando con una mirada de: CALLATE!

Kurogane:...Eres caso perdido (continúan corriendo)

Regresando con Syaoran

(Syaoran seguia en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie)

Sakura: Sálvanos

Syaoran intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente

Sakura: Sálvanos... Syaoran!

Syaoran:...(sus ojos se abren como un plato, logra ponerse de pie y sale una canción de fondo de acción)

Ryoshi: Te llego la hora mocoso jojojo

Syaoran: Eso... es obra de tu hijustu, verdad (con una mirada fría)

Ryoshi: No tienes pruebas... es decir, claro que no... de que?

Syaoran: Esas chicas son solo una ilusión

Entonces ellas se desvanecen

Ryoshi: Inche mocoso listo,(grita) TE ODIO!

Ryoshi: Pero el hecho de que no sean reales no significa que no las pueda matar, muahahaha!

(con Ryong)

Ryong:(en el suelo y sobandose la cabeza) Ese chico... me dio una buena paliza, pero le gane jeje

Kiishumu: Baboso, el te gano... y por mentiroso te llevare conmigo al reino de las sombras "Yu-Gi-Oh me va a demandar! XD"

Ryong: Nooooooooooooo (se lo lleva)

Mago Oscuro: ay me equivoque (se desvanece como por arte de magia) "de nuevo me demandaran!"

(con Syaoran)

Ryoshi: Te haré polvo

Fye: Hya, pero el polvo no se nota mucho

Kurogane: Mejor trágate ese helado

Fye: Mi helado! (se avienta por su helado)

Mokona llega golpeango en la cara a Kurogane y eso ocasiona que el helado de Fye se le resbale de las manos y le cae a Kurogane en su cara

Mokona: Porque llegan tarde, Mokona se preocupo por Fye

Kurogane:(se cubre la cara con sus manos) Maldito conejo mutante

Fye: Mi... helado (se queda con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo y sale canción triste de fondo) "bueno hay que agregar que eso también fue una exageración"

Mokona: Mokona lo siente

Ryoshi: De casualidad ese helado no estaba dentro de mi castillo?

Kurogane: Que te importa (aun con sus manos en su cara)

Fye: Pos si, hya!

Syaoran: Ahora, si esas chicas que estaban en esa esferota solo eran una ilusión entonces donde esta la princesa Sakura... ah si y Chun Hyang?

Ryoshi: Te refieres a las doñas que me las rapte mientras ustedes dormían?

Syaoran: Las raptases?

Kurogane: Mientras dormíamos?

Fye: No raptaste a mi osito fru-fru?

Syaoran: Fye-san, ese era mi osito

Fye: Si, y ese era mi helado (apunta al suelo donde se encontraba el helado)

Ryoshi: ZZZZ...zzz, Que?

Kurogane golpea a Ryoshi y una vez este en el suelo Kurogane lo comienza a patear

Fye: Syaoran-kun, de casualidad no sabes donde hay mas helado?

Syaoran: No, lo siento Fye-san

Fye: (pone su típica sonrisa) Descuida, buscare helado en otro mundo

(con Sakura y Chun Hyang)

Chun Hyang: Bueno Sakura, debemos poner este espejo en el inodoro del baño " yo creo que eso mas bien es para colgarse en la sala"

Sakura: Bien, vamos

Una vez en la casa de Chun Hyang ella junto con Sakura deciden donde poner el espejo para el baño, después salen de paseo al parque principal,

comen una cena mexicana, asaltan a Chun Hyang antes de llegar al castillo, Sakura se asusta, entran al castillo de Ryoshi, se pierden y le dan

como 20 vueltas, entran al cuarto de Ryong donde se encontraban los demás y hasta Sorata estaba ahi.

Chun Hyang: Llegaron las reinas!

Sakura: No que era una princesa?

Fye: Siguen vivas, hya!

Ryoshi: Se suponia que esto no iba a pasar

Chun Hyang: Bueno, ahora siempre quise decir eso (saca una palo) muérete!

Comienza a golpear con el palo a Ryoshi

Ryoshi: Auch, auch, auch, auch!

Fye: Ya nos podemos ir a otro mundo, quiero helado

Syaoran: Después de conseguir la pluma, ahora debo buscar a la princesa

Fye: Esta atrás de ti

Sakura: Hola Syaoran-kun

Syaoran: Princesa, cuando llego?

(todos se caen para atrás)

Joey: ay me equivoque (se va tan misteriosamente como llego)

Ryoshi: Ejem... si mas lo recuerdo yo tenia un helado en mi mano

Fye: has dicho... helado?

Syaoran: eso oí yo

Kurogane: no esta la bola blanca, donde se metió?

Fye: Mokona se durmio en tu traje kuro... hya, se me seco el cerebro para inventarte otro apodo asi que por el momento me quedo con Kuro-pon

Syaoran: por cierto (cambia su tono de voz a uno mas frio) Entrégueme la pluma de la princesa ahora mismo

Rioshi: oblígame

Kurogane le patea en la entrepierna a Ryoshi

Kurogane: dásela, no me hagas patearte de nuevo "auch, con lo que duele una patada ahí"

Ryoshi: ok ok, pero no me vuelvan a patear!

Syaoran se la quita de la mano y en eso Kiishumu llega y toma a Ryoshi

Kiishumu: ay papa, vas a sufrir con tu hijo y con los que les hiciste mucho daño.

Ahora nos vamos... AL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS! muahahhahaha (caen rayos)

Ryoshi: Noooooooooooooooooooo! (se van)

Fye: eso fue raro

Kurogane: ya denle la cochina pluma para irnos de aquí, estoy aburrido

Syaoran: claro (mira a Sakura) Tome... princesa

Le entrega la pluma a Sakura y vivieron felices por siempre...

Kurogane: mmh.. cuenta la historia bien! (enojado)

Ok, bueno, al darle la pluma Sakura obtiene mas recuerdos suyos

(Sakura recuerda recuerdos)

Yukito: pos... este, feliz cumpleaños princesa ca. como no tenia nada que darle le traje carne del mercado y tuve suerte porque costo 2 clowdolares ca

" fue mi idea eso"

Touya: felicidades por eso... 2? yo les dije específicamente 4 el kilo, ya verán inches rebeldes plebeyos!

Sakura: no se si se dieron cuenta pero este es mi cumpleaños y tenemos un invitado

Touya: que?... ah si (mirada asesina para Syaoran) el... plebeyo "chicos recuerden que Sakura no puede recordar a Syaoran así que es como un fantasma en su recuerdo, no se asusten XD"

Yukito: bueno ca, y la comida?

Touya: ah si, casi olvido que tenia hambre... chef! ven con mi... es decir... con la comida!

Chef: si príncipe

Yukito: que formal eres ca

Cuando traen la comida, que apenas cupo en la mesa, Touya devora todo de una forma exageradamente rápida y ruidosa, da 15 eructos en toda esa hora de la comida

y todos, principalmente la princesa Sakura, se le quedan mirando con una mirada de asco y de sorprendidos "pos si, un príncipe- futuro rey haciendo eso!"

Touya se da cuenta de las miradas y responde:

Touya: que? (con una pierna de pavo en la mano y comida embarrada en su cara)

Sakura: este ha sido mi peor noveno cumpleaños Touya-niisama, nunca te lo perdonare! (corre a su cuarto)

Yukito: no sea llorona ca

Touya:(con una voz amigable) Yukito, no le hables así al monstruo de mi hermana

Yukito: me gritas ca?... no seas... malo ca, no lo soporto, me iré llorando como una niña hacia el cuarto de tu hermana ca (y lo hace)

Touya: eso significa que ya no quieren su comida?... de acuerdo, mas comida para mi

(fin del recuerdo)

Syaoran: por fin, una pluma mas, un recuerdo, un... un... ay una pluma

Fye: nos vamos?

Sorata: no antes de esto...

En el pueblo

Chico 1: fiesta!

Chico 2: cerveza!

Sorata: mmh... donas

Ese día fue de festejo, todos convivieron en armonía y paz, hasta hicieron una alberca de cerveza donde mas de uno hizo su gracia, mientras tanto con nuestros héroes

Syaoran: haz lo tuyo Mokona

Mokona: en este capitulo mokona se quedo muda

Kurogane: aleluya, nos vamos de este pueblo medieval

Fye: pero... tu Japón no es así?

Kurogane: tu que sabes de mi?

Fye: hya, no nos íbamos?

Mokona: puu, a un nuevo mundo!

Nuestros héroes se van a otro mundo, ya era hora cierto?

_**Continuara...**_

Bueno, eso fue todo, pero creo que el titulo no tuvo mucho que ver con el capitulo, es decir, solo 2 renglones salieron cosas de

Yu-Gi-Oh, bueno creo que ya no importa, amigos lectores y, posiblemente, quizá, en un mundo no muy lejano o paralelo a este...

mis fans, este espacio es para ustedes... y dejen review, soy Kazuki y me despido de ustedes

**ADIOS!**


	12. Una calida sonrisa: Detras de Camaras

Que onda amigos lectores, aquí les mando otro capitulo de Tubaso Cosmico espero que lo disfruten, creo yo que esta chido el

capitulo, pero no se ustedes. En fin, para no alargar esto mas, lean el capitulo

**TUBASO COSMICO**

**Capitulo 12:_ Una Calida Sonrisa: Detrás de cámaras, Lo que paso con Fye y Kurogane_** (suspiro)

En un bosque oscuro, con árboles pero sin animales. Era un lugar sin nadie y tranquilo, pero mas que nada, sin nadie hasta

que nuestros héroes arruinan el momento

Fye: mmh... (grita) HOLA, HAY ALGUIEN EN ESTE LUGAR?

Kurogane: (gritando) TE QUIERES CALLAR!

Fye: (gritando) HYA, KURO-PON ESTA EN SUS DIAS!

Kurogane: (gritando) COMO QUE EN MIS DIAS!

Fye: Nada (pone su típica sonrisa)

Syaoran: Mokona, podrías investigar si hay presencia de alguna pluma de la princesa?

Mokona:... no

Fye: hazlo por mi, hya

Mokona: Mokona lo hará (se concentra)... Mokona no siente nada

Fye: miren que lago tan grande

Kurogane: si... y lo suficientemente profundo para ahogarte

Fye: también eso

Syaoran: creo que le daré un vistazo

Sakura: ten cuidado Syaoran-kun

Syaoran: Estaré bien princesa, descuide

Entra al agua

Fye: bueno Sakura-chan, estamos solos

Sakura: si, usted Kurogane-san y Mokona

Kurogane: no cuentes a la bola de arroz

Mokona: no insultes a la linda de Mokona... buuaaa! (comienza a llorar)

Sakura: pobre de Mokona, no se podrían llevar bien?

Kurogane: jajajaja... no

Fye: antes de que te pongas de mal humor Kuro-pon, veamos si hay un pueblo cerca de aqui

Kurogane: lo que me tenga lejos de la bola esa

Fye: no nos tardaremos Sakura-chan

Sakura: cuídense

Asi, Kurogane y Fye comienzan a alejarse de ahí

Mokona: (cambia su tono de voz a uno mas siniestro) Pero lo que no sabían era que yo, Mokona Modoki, iba a entrar a la

ropa de Kuro-pon y asi... dominar al mundo, mahahahaha (caen rayos)

Mientras tanto con Fye y Kurogane

Fye: Kuro-pon, Syaoran-kun resiste mucho debajo del agua no lo crees?

Kurogane: eso o se ahogo y nosotros ni cuenta nos dimos

Fye: vamos, deja de ser tan negativo y saca tu corazón, yo se que tu no tuviste infancia pero...

Kurogane: 1: si tuve infancia 2: te odio así que no lo haré

Fye: entonces llorare, llorare y de quicio te sacare, hya

Kurogane: deja de leer tantos cuentos

Fye: mmmh... lo pensare Kuro-pon

Kurogane: Te digo algo

Fye: que?

Kurogane: no creo que haiga un pueblo, no te diste cuenta de lo que paso antes de llegar?

Fye: si, Syaoran-kun veía a Sakura-chan con una mirada muy...

Kurogane: eso no, que yo recordé algo de mi pasado

Fye: pero si tu no tuviste infancia

Kurogane: claro que la tuve, y fueron los 5 años mejores de mi vida

Fye: 5?... he estado contando mal entonces

(Kurogane recuerda recuerdos de su infancia)

Maestro ninja: muy bien Kurogane yo, tu maestro a domicilio que cobra barato, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a controlar tu

ira si prometes ser bueno, o si no, el coco va avenir y te va a comer con sal y limón... COMO EN UN RESTAURANTE DE MARISCOS!

Kurogane: no creo en eso desde que cumplí los 9 años

Maestro: tienes 7

Kurogane: analfabeta! (se va corriendo)

Maestro: la reina me tendrá que dar muchos japodolares por esto (persigue a Kurogane)

Entonces el recuerdo de Kurogane es interrumpido por Fye quien se quejaba de calor

Fye: tengo mucho calor Kuro-pon

Kurogane: y me lo dices porque...

Fye: porque tengo un abrigo demasiado caliente y como hemos caminado por 2 horas sin querer llegamos a un desierto

asi que mejor me lo quito

Kurogane: era necesario que me lo dijeras?

Fye: pos si, hya (tira el abrigo)

Kurogane: ahora déjame recordar cosas de mi bella infancia

Fye: pero tu no tuviste Kuro-pon

(Kurogane vuelve a recordar recuerdos)

En el palacio real del antiguo Japón, el maestro ninja y la reina hablaban sobre Kurogane

Reina: convierte a ese sádico niño en uno educado!

Maestro: yo doy clases ninjas su majestad, no hago milagros "si yo fuera Kurogane, mataría al tipo"

Descuida autor, si lo hace, cuando cumple 18 años.

Ahora volviendo a la historia

Reina: Maestro o no, tu lo educaras

Maestro: que, no tiene familia?

Reina: digamos que no

(pasando a otro lugar con Kurogane)

Kurogane: (cantando) Soy un rebelde sin causa, también un desenfrenado

Mestro: (desde el techo de una casa) Kurogane!

Este da como 30 giros en el aire y cae de cabeza

Maestro: eso dolió, en fin, hijo... yo te educare para que así tu seas un niño bueno y a mi me hagan rico

Kurogane: no, yo quiero ser un ninja asesino que mate gente... quiero sangre! muahahahaha (caen rayos)

Maestro: de acuerdo, pero con eso tendrás que servirle fiel a la princesa de Japón

Kurogane: a esa chica ricachona?

Maestro: mas respeto, un ninja siempre es respetuoso aun con sus enemigos

Kurogane: lo dudo, pero eso se escucho sabio

Mestro: debes serlo para ser un ninja. Ahora comencemos con tu entrenamiento..

(fin del recuerdo)

Kurogane: que hermoso día fue ese

Fye: si... cuando vivía en Celes con Chii, hya

(Fye recuerda recuerdos) " este episodio debió llamarse: Los recuerdos recordados"

Fye: Chii, juguemos a pegarle al príncipe

Chii: OK

Fye: mi príncipe, quiero darle algo

Príncipe: y yo a ti

Fye: que puede ser?

Príncipe: un tatuaje! sin este no podrás usar tu magia! jajajaja

Fye: bueno... y si desobedezco esto me caerá una señora muy gorda en mi

Príncipe: lo juras?

Fye: que mas da, lo juro, hya!

(Fin del recuerdo)

Fye: oh oh, Kuro-pon hemos llegado al bosque de nuevo, pero ya es de noche

Kurogane: si, esta muy oscuro... Genial!

Fye: si, y al parecer no hay ningún pueblo cerca y no veo el lago

Kurogane: esta oscuro

Fye: ya lo dijiste

Kurogane: tengo miedo, mucho miedo

Fye: calma, yo te protegeré

Kurogane: Kurogane, es feliz!

Kurogane: (calmadamente) se puede saber... (grita) QUIEN ES KUROGANE AQUI!

Mokona: wuuuay! Kurogane encontró a Mokona "en los últimos diálogos de Kuro-pon, era Mokona, quien imitaba la voz de Kuro-pon

Fye: mmhh... has estado ahí todo este rato?

Mokona: y debo decir que es muy incomodo además de que el sudor de Kuro-pon es insoportable

Kurogane: oye!

Fye: le hiciste la voz idéntica a Kuro-pon

Mokona: es una de las 100'000'000 habilidades secretas mas una no secreta de Mokona: "imitación del prójimo"

Fye: pues si sabes engañar muy bien a la gente (toma a Mokona y le hace cosquillas)

Mokona: a Mokona le hacen cosquillas, jijiji

Kurogane: voy a vomitar

Fye: Kuro-pon esta enojado porque no le hacemos cosquillas

Mokona: hagámosles

Kurogane: no me toquen

Comienza una sanguinaria guerra de cosquillas, cosa que a Kurogane no le hace efecto, pero una vez volviendo al

lugar donde llegaron

Fye: por fin... solo que en este lugar hace mucho frió, donde esta mi abrigo?

Kurogane: lo tiraste tonto

Fye: hya, que le vamos a hacer

Sakura: chicos en la tarde Syaoran-kun y yo estuvimos en un lugar bajo el agua y yo estaba muy emocionada porque

fue algo maravilloso, debieron verlo...

(Kurogane saca un sedante y se lo inyecta a Sakura)

Kurogane: que?... me arto

Syaoran llega, puesto que estaba investigando de nuevo el lago

Mokona: Syaoran, Sakura esta... esta (con un tono muy preocupado)

Syaoran: princesa...

Kurogane: solo esta dormía

Sakura se despierta

Kurogane: debía durar mas... sedante barato, no lo vuelvo a comprar en Navolato "sin ofender compas de Navolato, paz?"

Syaoran: no me des esos sustos Mokona

Mokona: es otra de las habilidades secretas de Mokona: "Matar del susto a la gente"

Syaoran: menos mal que solo fue una broma pesada

Kurogane: (con el sedante en la mano) NO TE VUELVO A COMPRAR EN NAVOLATO!

Fye: al parecer tu necesitas una dosis de relajación, vive la vida Syaoran-kun

Syaoran:... vive...la vida?

Fye: exacto, sonríe un poco

Kurogane: no te compro en Navolato!

Mokona: hora de irse, aquí no hay plumas

Todos: de acuerdo

Kurogane: Pero no en Navolato!

Así nuestros héroes, y Kurogane se dirigen a un nuevo mundo, que otras aventuras les esperan? porque Kurogane compro un

sedante en Navolato? porque fueron tantos recuerdos? y porque hago estas preguntas? no lo descubrirán aquí, pero en fin

eso fue todo

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Bueno chicos eso fue todo, no fue muy largo pero que le vamos a hacer, como que estaba corto de ideas

en fin ya me voy y Paz a los de Navolato, solo fue una broma! no se enojen conmigo ni me manden un ejercito terrorista

**_ADIOS!_**


	13. La iluciones pueden ser reales

Hola de nuevo, bueno, después de poner 4 episodios de un solo golpe... pues creo que este es el ultimo por ahora.

Pero a ver si mañana puedo publicar mas, mientras pasa, disfruten del episodio 13

**TUBASO COSMICO**

**Capitulo 13: _Las Ilusiones Pueden Ser Reales_**

Al fin nuestros héroes llegan a un nuevo y desconocido mundo para ellos... y para nosotros, pero algo muy raro les había

ocurrido al llegar: sus trajes no los tenían (pero no estaban desnudos ni en paños menores) puesto que traían ropa de

plebeyos así que, en cuanto llegan, buscan una tienda de trajes...

Kurogane: nos podemos apurar a conseguir un cambio decente de ropa

Fye: lo que pasa es que Kuro-pon no quiere verse como plebeyo

Kurogane: que, apoco tu si quieres?

Fye: no lo había pensado... y me gusta eso, me lo quedare

Rufino: oigan, aquí no se admiten plebeyos "este tipo es un colado de el capitulo, mmh.. Rufino?"

Syaoran: lo siento, ocurrió algo extraño con nuestra ropa... desapareció al llegar a este mundo

Rufino: ósea que vienen de otro mundo?

Syaoran: S...

Kurogane: bla bla bla, tienes ropa que nos regales si o no?

Rufino: no, pero atrás de ustedes hay una tienda de ropa

Kurogane: bien, ahora largo que se te quema tu casa

Rufino: me lo juras? (volteando hacia donde estaba su casa)

Fye: mmmh.. Kuro-pon yo no veo humo ni nada parecido

Kurogane: (entre dientes) Shhhhh!

Syaoran: bueno, debemos ir a comprar algunas prendas

Una vez que van a la tienda se prueban varias prendas y se deciden por unas exageradamente elegantes "y exageradamente caras"

Kurogane: Me siento como un ricachon

Fye: sera que no puedes conformarte con lo que tienes?

Kurogane:...no

Fye: de acuerdo... uuy chicos miren para allá

Syaoran: parece una...multitud con antorchas y posiblemente muy furiosa

Fye: lo dices por sus miradas?

Mokona: pu! a lo mejor le darán un gran masaje a Mokona en su espaldita

Kurogane: deja de soñar!

Fye: Hya, Kuro-pon esta celoso porque no le darán ese masaje a el

Kurogane: Que no le van a dar el masaje!

Mokona: No lo puedes probar, ji ji ji

Kurogane:...Como te desprecio

Syaoran: Basta por favor, porque no mejor en vez de pelear, vamos con esa gente y nos presentamos amablemente?

Fye: Que inteligencia la tuya Syaoran-kun

Mokona: Pu! Fye tiene razón

Kurogane: Lo que sea, vamonos pues, que ya me salieron raíces

Fye:...Ra...ra...raíces? (un tanto asustado)

Bueno una vez que le explican a Fye esa expresión: "Ya me salieron raíces",van con esa multitud aparentemente furiosa

Syaoran: Buenos días... nosotros venimos aquí ya que...

Sujeto 1: FUERA! nosotros no queremos turistas enfadosos que se quejan por nuestro pesimo servicio de hoteles

Kurogane: 1. Solo un retrasado mental no se quejaría de ese servicio y 2.(da un gran suspiro) NO SOMOS TURISTAS!

Y si vuelven a decirnos así les doy una patada en el...

Fye: Hya! pues claro que no somos turistas...verán, nosotros...em... vivíamos aquí hace un tiempo, pero...nos...

fuimos?... si, eso, nos fuimos.

Sujeto 2: Entonces si vivían aquí, como rayos se llamaban? hablen escorias!

Fye: Espérate, valla tu genio eh (con su típica sonrisa) en fin, nosotros éramos la familia...(piensa un rato)

Sakamoto?... NO! miento... somos la familia Vásquez Chávez Osuna Gutiérrez de la Reja Brincada, hya

Sujeto 1: Bueno... y sus nombres familia Vásquez Cha... sus nombres pues

Fye: A ver... yo soy... Fy...Filemondo y... ella es...(apuntando a Sakura) Ernestina... y ese es(apunta a Syaoran)

su... prometido...Ernestino, si eso, y aquel se llama...umm...(apunta a Kurogane) el es el tío querido de

Ernestina...el tio Pancracio

Todos:(excepto Fye) QUE?

Mokona: Así es Fye, porque te olvidas de Mokona! (llorando)

Fye: ups, esta criatura es nuestro...perro

Sujeto 2: No parece perro!

Fye: Eso es porque es mujer tonto (pone su típica sonrisa)

Sujeto 2: Ya veo... saben que... váyanse, tal vez vivieron aquí, pero ahora ya no!

Kyle: Ya estuvo bueno chicos, no le pueden recibir calidamente a esta vieja familia?

Sujetos 1 y 2: NO

Kyle: pues yo si, abran paso!

Una vez que estaban en el consultorio-casa de el Dentista Kyle, mejor conocido como... Kyle, el dentista

Kyle: Bueno chicos, yo quiero darles una disculpa en nombre de todos mis compañeros ciudadanos, ellos así son

siempre con los desconocidos

Kurogane: Afgh...aquí apesta a consultorio

Fye: Los consultorios tienen olor?

Kyle:...Perdón. Bueno, bueno, que tal si vamos a un mejor lugar

Kurogane: Por mi bien, pero te aclaro que no seguiré soportando tus...flatulencias

Fye: Kuro-pon y su temperamento fuerte

Kurogane: Cállate!

Kyle: Bien, vamos a...

Una vez en su destino

Syaoran: Un bar nocturno?

Kyle: Pues claro, que esperabas? un lujoso restaurante 5 estrellas?

Fye: Umm... no nos vendría mal

Kyle: Esperen en esta mesa, iré por alcohol, digo, bebidas

Kurogane: Y eso que es un doctor

Fye: Dentista

Kurogane: Lo que sea

Syaoran: Puedo sugerir algo

Fye: Adelante, hya

Syaoran: Vamonos de este sitio, aquí hay mucha...indecencia

Sale un tipo exageradamente ebrio bailando sobre la mesa de nuestros héroes

Fye: Mmh... pues si Syaoran-kun, este tipo no lo conozco y me abraza como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho

Kurogane: Pobre tonto, en fin, hora de largarnos

Kyle: Muchachos, me ayudan con esto?

Sakura: Yo le ayudo dentista Kyle (muy amablemente)

Syaoran: waah! Princesa, espere

Kyle: Por favor querida, llámame Kyle, el dentista

Sakura: muy bien

Fye: Hya! Syaoran-kun fue ignorado por su prometida

Syaoran: Eso me recuerda...Fye-san, porque dijo todo eso?

Fye: Que cosa? lo del sujeto que me abrazaba?

Syaoran: No, lo de que la princesa, Kurogane-san, usted y yo éramos una familia y que...la princesa Sakura y yo...nos...

ibamos a casar

Fye: Pues era eso o morir quemados con esas antorchas

Syaoran: Valla...

Kyle: Bueno, a tomar!

Syaoran le hace señas a Sakura que no se tome la cerveza

Fye: Oigan, no esta nada mal este refresco, un poco agrio, pero esta rico, como dicen que se llama?

Syaoran: Aah! Fye-san...

Kurogane: (levanta a Fye) Eso...es cerveza!

Fye: umm...nueva marca de refresco?

Kurogane: Nunca has tomado esta porquería?

Fye: Claro que no Kuro-pon, porque es un refresco nuevo

Syaoran: Fye-san, eso no es refresco

El tiempo paso y nuestros héroes no pudieron salir de aquel bar...por razones obvias

Fye: Hya, cuantas llevo? (muy ebrio)

Syaoran:...10

Fye: No son suficientes! 20 mas y nos vamos, lo prometo, hya

Kurogane: Como te odio

20 Cervezas después

Fye:(hipo) Esta...delicioso...esta cosa, se.. me olvido como se llamo mi novia (hipo)

Syaoran: Esta diciendo incoherencias...

Kurogane: Wow, nunca vi al mago tonto borracho...Genial! (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Kyle: Uuuy, espérense a que sea de mañana, le va a doler como nunca

Kurogane: Mas que genial!

Syaoran: Fye-san, podemos irnos por favor?

Fye: Who the fuck is Fye (exageradamente ebrio)

Syaoran:...(queda en shock)

Fye: Sakurita...yo la quiero...mucho! (le toma las manos)

Sakura se siente mas que confundida en esos momentos

Syaoran: (queda mas en shock)

Kurogane: Ya vi suficiente, doctor, chico, mago tonto, princesa... VAMONOS!

Kyle: uuy... necesitas lavarte los dientes mas seguido muchacho

Fye: Kuro-sama... yo te estimo mucho

Kurogane: Repítelo y te asesino (furioso)

Syaoran: Bueno, mi fase de shock ha terminado, ahora hay que sacar a Fye-san de este sitio antes de que beba mas

Kyle: Bien, tienen razón, vamonos

Syaoran: Gracias por escucharnos dentista Kyle

Pero antes de marcharse del barrio, nuestros héroes escuchan a dos sujetos hablar sobre una historia

que les pareció interesante, y se quedaron a oírla "Pues que obvio fue eso"

Sujeto 1: Así es compadre, eso si ocurrió, fue real

Sujeto 2: Pues no le creo compadre

Sujeto 1: Di lo que quieras pero es verdad!

Fye: De que hablan ustedes? (hipo)

Sujeto 1: Oye, quien es este?

Sujeto 2: No tengo idea

Fye: No me ignoren!... contéstenme

Syaoran: De acuerdo, quien soltó a Fye-san?

Kurogane: (apunta a Kyle)

Kyle: Relájense, no puede hacer mucho daño

Kurogane: El es un mago!

Kyle:...Vamonos antes de que se entren que venimos con el!

Entonces el dentista se lleva a Sakura, Syaoran y a Kurogane a su hogar

Fye: Entonces...te estoy esperando (hipo)

Sujeto: Muy bien,(sale canción de fondo de suspenso) es que hace mucho tiempo existió una muchacha que

le gustaba mucho la cerveza, por eso siempre venia aquí por las noches, para que sus padres no la vieran

y así ella se pudiera tomar cuantas cervezas quisiera. Pero un día un vagabundo le dio una pluma muy especial según el,

porque tenia grandes poderes, así que ella la uso del modo equivocado: la uso para tener una fabrica de cervezas mágicas,

ósea que las cervezas esas jamás se pudiesen acabar, pero mientras mas usaba la pluma, la maldición se incrementaba

(Repentinamente se quita la canción de fondo)

Fye: (hipo) Espera, que maldición!(hipo)

Sujeto: A eso iba. Bueno la maldición era que se quedaría como fantasma por un determinado tiempo, según cuanto

usara la pluma, y así jamás encontrara la paz, en fin, un día esa princesa tomo tantas cerveza que pues...

le dio un derrame cervezal y falleció, cuentan que aun sigue vagando en su mansión y en el resto del pueblo

Fye: (hipo) Solo una cosa, que rayos es derrame cervezal? se pueden morir a causa de esa cosa? (hipo)

Sujeto: No tengo idea

Sujeto 2: Feliz, ahora vete o llamamos a la policía

Dueño del bar: Si lo hacen, se cierra esto, recuerden que es ilegal

Sujeto 1 y 2: ups, perdón

Bueno despues que Fye todo ebrio se digna a volver con sus amigos, va camino a casa de el dentista Kyle...

Fye: No! me perdí (hipo) de nuevo (hipo) bueno, a caminar sin rumbo (hipo)

Pasaron 2 horas y Fye aun no encontraba el camino a la casa, y mientras caminaba sin rumbo ocurrió esto...

Fye: Ahora si, ni idea que es est... (escucha una voz tétrica)

Voz: Fye...

Fye: Hya?..

Voz: Fye...

Fye: (hipo) déjenme en paz (hipo)

Fye se tropieza con un fierro y cae al helado suelo, y lo único que ve antes de quedar dormido ahí fue:

Fye: Si que estoy borracho (hipo) veo un fantas... (cae dormido)

Cuando al fin nuestros héroes encuentran a Fye

Syaoran: Aquí esta!

Kurogane: Al fin, ya me había hartado

Syaoran: Fye-san? Fye-san?

Fye: Hya... me duele mucho la cabeza, que paso? (cierra los ojos)

Kyle: Y a eso chicos le llamamos: La cruda

Fye: Hya!

Syaoran: Volvamos a la casa del doctor Kyle

Klye: Dentista

Entonces cuando regresan a la casa, Fye les cuenta lo que alcanza a recordar

Syaoran: Una muchacha que consiguió una pluma?

Fye: Eso creo

Kurogane: Y dices que la viste?

Fye: Sip, hya

Kurogane: Hahaha! y justo cuando pensé que estabas loco

Syaoran: Bueno, si eso es verdad, entonces esa pluma ha de ser de la princesa

Fye: Solo hay una forma de saberlo! Hya (pone su típica sonrisa)

Syaoran: A la biblioteca!

Fye: A buscar la historia del pueblo!

Kurogane: NOO!

Kyle: Bienvenido a nuestra pesadilla...

Sakura: Eh? porque?

Kurogane: Créeme, no querrás saber que es una...biblioteca (salen rayos de la nada)

_**Continuara...**_

Bueno, eso ha sido todo, pero no se ustedes pero creo que esta vez exagere mucho con Fye

les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas a los fans de Fye, de hecho es mi segundo personaje

favorito, además, también el capitulo se me hizo un poco largo.

Amigos lectores, y quizá, en un mundo no muy lejano o paralelo a este, mis fans me despido

Cuídense y nos veremos después

PS: Se dieron cuenta que Sakura solamente tuvo 2 diálogos en todo el capitulo?

**ADIOS!**


	14. Raptando a Kuropon

Hola amigos lectores. Primero que nada una disculpa pues me tarde un poco, como en la preparatoria me han dejado muchos trabajos,

pero bueno esa es otra historia, así que aquí les traigo otro "emocionante" capitulo de Tubaso Cosmico y espero que

sea de su agrado, así que... a leer?

**TUBASO COSMICO**

**Episodio 14: _Raptando a Kuro-pon_**

Nuestros héroes llegan a la biblioteca mas cercana y se disponen a buscar cualquier cosa que parezca una

pista...

Kyle: Umm... chicos miren, la historia del pueblo

Syaoran: Eso nos servirá después, téngalo a la mano por favor dentista Kyle

Fye: Hya, miren tomo este librito que se llama la historia del pueblo de las hojas y no se... (se arrancan las hojas)

arrancan?

Kurogane: Mago tonto, eso era de suma importancia!

Kyle: Lo era?

Syaoran: Kurogane-san tiene razón, en ese libro pudimos haber encontrado pistas

Kyle: Uuuy, miren la hora, mañana seguiremos buscando, por ahora debemos descansar

Syaoran: Buena idea

Fye: Oigan, nos cobraran el libro?

Kurogane: Cállate y sigue caminando

Una ves que habían llegado a la casa de Kyle

Kyle: Chicos, me temo que hay un problema

Syaoran: A que se refiere?

Kyle: Pues somos 5 personas y 1 sola casa, así que tendremos que dividirnos

Fye: Hya?

Kyle: Bien...Ernestino y Ernestina, como están comprometidos, compartirán un cuarto

Syaoran:(se ahoga y escupe el café que estaba tomando) Perdón?

Kyle: Filemondo y yo en el otro cuarto

Fye: Puedo dormir con Kuro...perdón, con Pancracio?

Kurogane:(se ahoga y escupe el café que estaba tomando) Disculpa!

Fye: No lo tomes a mal Kuro-pon! (le secretea) es que no quiero dormir con ese sujeto

Kyle: Como sea, y por ultimo Pancracio puede dormir en el sofá

Fye: Te olvidas de Mokona

Kyle: Ah si, bien pues el perro que duerma afuera

Mokona: Perra

Kyle: Como me llamaste?

Mokona: Mokona es mujer, por lo tanto soy una perra, no perro

Kyle: Mas te vale, perra deforme

Fye: Eso no se escucho nada bien

Kyle: Como sea, Pancracio dormirá en el sofá, que ya se me acabaron los cuartos

Kurogane: Por mi bien

Bueno como todos sabemos, Syaoran le tiene MUCHO afecto a Sakura (y también respeto) así que le dejo

el cuarto a ella sola y el le hizo compañía a Pancracio... perdón, Kurogane

Kurogane:(mirando a Syaoran) Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?

Syaoran: Mil disculpas Kurogane-san, pero no puedo dormir con la princesa

Kurogane:(muy furioso) No pienso soportar al chico y al mago tonto respirándome en el cuello!

Fye: Hya, ya le dije a Kuro-pon que el dentista me asusta, y solo te respire una vez (pone su tipica sonrisa)

Kurogane: Mas les vale que no me molesten o si no, se las verán con mi amiga llamada: Dragon...(queda en shock por un momento)

Fye: Umm... Kuro-pon recordó que dejo a su "Dragón Plateado" con la bruja

Syaoran: Kurogane-san, esta bien?

Kurogane: Cállense y váyanse a dormir! (le sale una lagrima por el ojo izquierdo)

"Se puede saber porque esa exactitud?"

A las 12:00 a.m.

Kyle: Uuuy que sed, debo dejar de comer tanto sodio

En eso Kyle se entera de la presencia de Syaoran en el sofá y se lo lleva cargando a "donde debería estar"

Kyle: Y ahí se quedara hasta que amanezca, bueno a lo mió

Fye: Kuro-pon, y Syaoran-kun?

Kurogane:(durmiendo) Muérete princesa Tomoyo!... no pero primero quítame este Shu! NOOO!

Fye: Hya, que sueño tan romántico (pone su típica sonrisa)

Kurogane:(aun dormido) Demonios se murió, y tu que esperas Soma! revívela para que me quite esta cosa y

así la mate después!... NO CORRAS! que hija de...

Fye: KURO-PON!

Kurogane:(da un salto y despierta) Ahh! Que quieres? que no ves que dormía

Fye: Hya, por eso te desperté, con tu sueño has despertado a Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan y...pues a mi

Kurogane: Y a mi que?

Fye: umm...

Kyle: Chicos, ya es de día, despierten(muy amablemente) Oigan?... DESPIERTEN MALAGRADECIDOS, QUE LES HE HECHO EL MALDITO DESAYUNO!(enojado)

En el cuarto de Sakura

Syaoran: Fye-san, Kurogane-san bue..nos...días? (voltea a los lados), definitivamente esta no es la sala

Sakura: Syaoran-kun, no te habías ido a la sala?

Syaoran: Pues según yo si... eso o los aliens me trajeron de regreso, o... todo fue un sueño

Sakura: Bueno, será mejor bajar

Syaoran: Así es, princesa

(llega Mokona por la ventana)

Mokona: Pu! Hola Sakura, Syaoran no dormiste con Kurorin y con Fye?

Syaoran: Pues según yo si... eso o los aliens me trajeron de regreso, o... todo fue un sueño

Una vez que desayunaron, nuestros héroes y Kurogane, van a otra biblioteca a recolectar pistas

Kurogane: Mas aburrido no puedo estar, además, díganme porque le hacemos caso a algo que vio un borracho?

Fye: Claro que si Kuro-pon, ve a una opera y veamos si no te aburres (pone su tipica sonrisa)

Kyle: Oh no, chicos al suelo! (todos se tiran al suelo)

Syaoran: Porque hicimos eso?

Kyle: Ven a ese señor con un bigote gracioso?

Fye: Umm... a mi me parece que es mujer

Kurogane: Al otro lado baboso!

Kyle: Pues el es el que me renta mi casa-consultorio, es cruel, malvado, horrible, pero sobre todo, es Gay!

(Todos quedan en shock excepto Sakura)

Sakura: Em... que es Gay?

Syaoran: Se lo diré en 15 años

Sakura: Eso es mucho tiempo

Kurogane: Te pondré un ejemplo de que es ser Gay... a ver... al mago tonto

Fye: Hya, fui el ejemplo... oye! eso no me gusto Kuro-pon

Kurogane: Bromeas? fue de lo mejor

Kyle: Callense, se dará cuenta de que estamos acá

Syaoran: Perdone, pero como se llama y porque se esconde de el?

Kyle: muchos le dicen Gay, pero se llama Grosum y huyo de el porque le debo mas de 1'000'000 de Jadedolares

"Jadedolares porque el mundo donde estan se llama Reino de Jade"

Kurogane: Yo me largo de aquí, necesito estar lejos de los libros (sale de la biblioteca)

En eso un sujeto con un traje negro secuestra a Kurogane en un helicóptero y se lo lleva a...

Fye: La mansión de la chica de la historia!

Kyle: Si, ahi vive Grosum-san, pero no se lo digas a nadie

Syaoran: Que tal si nos separamos para saber mas sobre el asunto

Fye: Oh! yo haré los equipos

Kyle: Eso no puede ser bueno

Fye: Silencio, muy bien, Syaoran-kun y Sakura-chan serán el equipo #1

Syaoran: Presiento que esto ya lo viví (recuerden lo ocurrido hace algunos diálogos)

Fye: Yo y Kuro-pon...umm... que raro, Kuro-pon no esta

Kyle: Porque salio de aquí

Syaoran: Es una suposición, pero que tal si lo secuestro un sujeto con traje negro en un helicoptero y se lo llevo a la

mansion de Grosum-san

Kyle: No lo creo, el que entra ahí, esta loco. Loco te digo!

Fye: Entonces cambio de planes,(cambia su tono de voz a uno mas grave) ahora esto es personal

Syaoran: Entonces nos separamos para buscar a Kurogane-san?

Fye: Asi es

Kyle: Quien demonios es Kurogane!

Syaoran: Después le contamos, ahora veámonos

Fye: Eso significa que...(voltea con Kyle)

Kyle: Hola!

Fye: Estare en equipo con el (se trauma)

Entonces nuestros héroes y Kyle se disponen a encontrar a Kurogane, ya que todos ignoraron la suposición de Syaoran

Syaoran: Bueno princesa debemos encontrar a Kurogane-san antes de que sea de noche

Sakura: Si, a mi me da miedo la oscuridad, lo se por la pluma que has recuperado

Syaoran: Perdón, dijo algo princesa? estaba mirando el castillo

Sakura: Nada Syaoran-kun (un poco decepcionada)

Ahora con Fye y Kyle

Fye: Donde crees que este Kuro-pon?

Kyle: Mira, ni se quien es ese

Fye: Pues Pancracio

Kyle: Entonces ustedes hacen nombres código?

Fye: Algo así

Kyle: Entonces yo soy...Mayonesa

Fye: Hya!

Ahora con Kurogane

Kurogane: Valla sitio este, es muy deprimente...

: Si lo se, es que no he tenido tiempo de redecorar mi mansión

Kurogane: No me importa... Espera, tu no serás la vieja de la historia, o si? (pone cara de miedo)

: Como que si soy, verdad

Kurogane: Entonces el mago borracho tonto tenia razón, y no nos podremos ir de este mugriento mundo

sin recuperar la pluma que llevas en tu maldito cuerpo

: Auch...bueno soy Emeraude, dueña legitima de esta mansión

Kurogane: Y a mi que? dame la maldita pluma para que nos larguemos de este maldito mundo!

Emeraude: Pues claro que no negrito, esta pluma me da vida

Kurogane: A quien le llamas negrito, cadáver de vieja?

Emeraude: Mucho cuidado, escoria, yo soy tu ama aqui

Kurogane: Cadáver podrido!

Emeraude: Negrito!

Kurogane: Cadáver podrido!

Emeraude: Negrito!

Kurogane: Cadáver podrido!

Emeraude: Negrito!

Kurogane: Cadáver podrido!

Emeraude: Negrito!

Despues de algunos insultos sin sentido después, con nuestros héroes

Syaoran: Han tenido suerte?

Fye: Pues no Syaoran-kun, pero Mayonesa dice que tiene un plan maestro

Kyle: Asi es, miren el plan será muy simple pero efectivo... se trata de vestirnos de nuestros compañeros

Syaoran: A caray, como esta eso?

Kyle: Pues...(toma aire y habla muy rápido) Tu te vestirás de Ernestina y ella se vestirá de ti, al igual que

Filemondo se vestirá de Pancracio y yo pues...de yo!

Syaoran: No le encuentro sentido a eso

Kyle: Calla, es un buen plan

Grosum: Hola amores, oye preciosidad, tienes novia?

Syaoran: Yo!...pues vera yo...

Fye: Hya, claro que tiene novia y además esta por casarse, y algo mas, como llegaste?

Grosum: Los seguí por supuesto, hello, si no, no hubiese dado con ustedes

Fye: Que listo supongo

Grosum: Amor Mike, me debes muchos Jadedolares sabes primor

Kyle: Primero que nada soy Kyle y segundo... Corran!

Nuestros héroes salen corriendo de aquel gay, pero este no se da por vencido y los sigue a donde ellos fueron,

ahora una vez que hicieron el plan maestro de Kyle

Syaoran: Me siento ridiculizado usando falda

Sakura: Pues los pantalones de Syaoran-kun son muy cómodos

Fye: Hya, este traje me aprieta la entrepierna

Kyle: Como caminas con esto?

Fye: Pero si tu usas eso

Kyle: Pendón, es que todos se quejaron

Syaoran: Bueno a salvar a Kurogane

Fye: Syaoran-kun mira lo que halle, es la pelotita de barro de Kuro-pon, y hace un ruido gracioso al aplastarla

Syaoran: Como es que la puede aplastar si es de barro?

Fye:(habla muy rápido) Pues porque es una pelotita que cuando la avientas se hace de barro pero cuando no la

avientas se hace de plástico y hace un sonido muy gracioso

Syaoran: Ya veo...(piensa) No le entendí nada a Fye-san

Kyle: Interesante, pero debemos irnos, los mismos equipos serán y buscaran por toda la mansion, ah por cierto, yo me separo

Fye: Uff...gracias mayonesa

Kyle: De nada, ahora adiós (sale corriendo)

Fye: Parece que tenia mucha prisa no creen

Syaoran: Oigan vean, es una pelotita en forma de takoyaki, hasta suena a takoyaki, me pregunto si...(se la come)

no, no es un takoyaki...aah! esta en mi traquea! (cae al suelo ahogándose)

Una vez que llegan a la mansión, y que llaman a un doctor, se dan cuenta que hay un obstaculo para llegar

Syaoran: Esta rodeada de agua...

Fye: Que tal si abrimos esa compuerta y así que se valla el agua

Syaoran: Buena idea Fye-san, pero de donde se abre?

Fye: Pues de aquel panel de control que parece que esta atascado

Syaoran: Quien va a desatascar el panel de control?

Fye: Umm...

5 minutos después

Fye: Tu puedes, Sakura-chan

Syaoran:(shock)

Otros 5 minutos después

Sakura: Listo, ya he abierto la puerta chicos

Syaoran: Excelente, princesa, ahora vamos por Kurogane-san

Fye: Ahí te vamos Kuro-pon

**_Continuara..._**

Bueno eso fue todo por el momento, espero que les halla gustado el episodio, bueno ahora es hora de decir adiós

cuídense y los veré pronto.

**SAYONARA!**


	15. Los Dos Rostros Del Dentista

¡What's up amigos lectores! aquí vengo con otro episodio de Tubaso Cosmico, pido disculpas por no actualizar rápido, verán, lo que ocurre es que me están dejando mucho trabajo en el colegio, así que aprovecho esto para decirles que las actualizaciones no serán rápidas, mil disculpas si esto les llega a desagradar o cosas asi. Así que sin mas demora... el episodio 15**  
**

* * *

**TUBASO COSMICO **

**Episodio 15: Los _Dos Rostros Del Dentista_**

Una vez abierta esta compuerta, nuestros héroes dispuestos a ayudar a su sanguinario amigo, se aventuran a la

mansión.

Fye: Hya, valla sitio tan deprimente. ¿Será la casa de Kuro-pon?

Syaoran: Sinceramente ya quiero encontrar a Kurogane-san, este sitio esta muy aterrador

Fye: Umm... ¿donde esta Sakura-chan?

Syaoran¡¿Eh!

En algun lugar fuera del castillo

Sakura¿Me podría dar un helado de fresa por favor?

Vendedor: Pues claro niña, ese es mi trabajo

Grosum: Valla, valla, he encontrado a la señora del primor. ¡Es mi oportunidad de casarme con el!

En el castillo

Syaoran: (estornudo) Creo que alguien hablo de mi

Fye: Mira, mira, ahí esta Kuro-pon con un muertito

Kurogane: Cadáver podrido

Emeraude: Negrito

"¿Estuvieron 2 capítulos diciendo solo eso¿¡Solo eso?"

Kurogane¡Los tontos! al fin vienen manada de...

Fye: Hya, pues claro Kuro-pon. No te íbamos a dejar con un muertito

Kurogane: Mas te vale

Emeraude¿Quienes son ellos, negrito?

Fye¿¡NEGRITO? (riéndose y con un tono burlesco)

Kurogane¡¡Repítelo y te asesino!

Syaoran: Wow, un espectro... ¿que se siente estar muerto?

Emeraude¿Quieres saber? (enojada y con un hacha en las manos)

Syaoran:... No... gracias

Sakura: Perdonen por tardarme chicos, pero ese helado estaba muy grande

Syaoran: Descuide princesa Sakura

Emeraude:... Oye tu, la muchacha al lado del muchacho, ven acá

Sakura¿S-si? (un tanto nerviosa y asustada)

Emeraude le cuenta un cuento a Sakura altamente aburrido así que no lo pondré y lo resumiré a:

Le dice que ella tiene una pluma que posiblemente sea de ella, por lo tanto ella solo la

podrá tocar y tomar, de lo contrario, nadie mas lo podrá hacer y bla bla bla.

Sakura¿Lo puedes repetir?

Emeraude¡Aich! no porque se me olvido

Sakura: A bueno

Syaoran: A ver si entendí¿la pluma de la princesa esta aquí en la mansión y que solo ella

puede sacarla de esa almohadita roja con púas?

Emeraude: Mas o menos eso

Fye: Esperen un momento... ¿CUAL ALMOHADA? (mirando hacia todos lados)

Syaoran: Mire en frente Fye-san

Fye: Aps, ya la veo, hya (típica sonrisa)

Kurogane: Bla, bla, bla¡menos charla y mas saquen a Kurogane!

Esperen... que demonios es esto, parece una lista de pacientes del animal de Kyle

Fye¡Que expresivo Kuro-pon!

Kurogane¿Y la niña-princesa, dúo de inútiles?

Fye: Hya, le dijeron inútil a Syaoran-kun (sonríe)

Kurogane: De hecho le dije "dúo de inútiles" a ti y al espectro

Fye:...

Kurogane: En fin¡¡sácame de esta porquería de jaula!

Fye: Estoy en eso, Kuro-wan-wan

Kurogane¿¡Como me llamaste?

Fye: Kuro-wan-wan

Kurogane: Hijo de tu repu...

Con Sakura y Syaoran

Syaoran: Y así fue como descubrí la electricidad princesa

Sakura: wow, pero hay una cosa que no entendí Syaoran-kun

Syaoran¿Cual cosa?

Sakura¿Que tiene que ver esa aventura tuya con la vainilla?

Syaoran: Que para poder inventar la electricidad tuve que comer un helado de vainilla

Sakura: Wow, eres asombroso, Syaoran-kun (le sonríe y cierra sus ojos)

Entonces Syaoran no soporta la cruda verdad y le dice... la verdad a Sakura pues le estaba llegando... SU TIC

Syaoran¡¡Oh, ya no lo soporto, no puedo mentirle¡Princesa Sakura (tose) no puedo mentirle (tose) yo no hice (tose) nada de eso (tose) lo siento (tose) mucho!

"Aclaro, el TIC de Syaoran es el (tose)"

Sakura¿Pero Syaoran-kun, porque lo hiciste? (confundida)

Syaoran: Para (tose) poder atraer su (tose)(tose)(tose)(tose) aten...(tose)ci...(tose)(tose)...on

Sakura¿Y eso?

Syaoran: Porque (tose) yo (tose) a usted princesa (tose)(tose)(tose) la qu..(tose)

Entonces es ese preciso instante llega Emeraude, recordemos que si es posible llegar así de rápido ya que ella es un fantasma.

Emeraude: Rápido muchachos, el lápiz esta por acá

Syaoran: Por ultima vez villanos y personajes secundarios o terciarios¡¡BUSCAMOS PLUMAS¡¡PLUMAS!

"Hace mucho que no ponía eso"

Emeraude: Es la misma hijo, pero bueno, ahí esta, en el cuarto

Sakura: Se ve tenebroso

Emeraude: Aich, como no es tu casa verdad

Syaoran: Usted puede princesa, puede entrar hay y recuperar su pluma

Sakura¡Mi pluma! (emocionada)

Syaoran: Asi se habla princesa

(Una vez que Sakura entra al cuarto)

Syaoran: Esta perdida¿verdad?

Emeraude: Pues si

Entonces llegan Fye y Kurogane después de que...bueno...después de que Fye saca a Kurogane de la jaula

"Mas obvio no pudo haber sido¿o si?"

Fye: Syaoran-kun mira, encontramos esto

Syaoran¿Una lista de pacientes del dentista Kyle?

Fye: Si y mira lo que dice abajo, en la nota

Syaoran¡Dios mío! (aterrado) ¡Kurogane-san tiene caries?

Fye¿En serio, quiero decir, es abajo de la nota

Syaoran¡No¡Los domingos cierra el consultorio a las 7:00 p.m¡¡Que ser tan diabolico!

Y... ¿donde la encontraron?

Fye: Pues... Kuro-wan-wan la encontró olfateando por ahí (mira hacia Kurogane)

Kurogane: (en voz baja) Maldición¿porque este pedazo de animal no me llama Kurogane¿¡es tan difícil pronunciar

"gane"?

Fye: Para mi si Kuro-pon

Kurogane: Ah si, eso me recuerda que... (estrangula a Fye) ¡A quien le llamas Wan-wan, será la ultima

vez que me llames "perro" si continuas así?

Fye: Hya, no...respiro... pero... ¡KURO-WAN-WAN! (Sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Syaoran: Chicos, miren, la princesa logro recuperar su pluma, Si¡hurra!

Kurogane: (aun estrangulando a Fye) no seas patético chico

Kyle: Demonios, he llegado tarde

Fye: Umm... ¿quien será?

Entonces Kyle corre hacia donde esta Sakura y rápida y misteriosamente le quita la pluma que una vez fue obtenida por Sakura,

con intenciones malévolas y despiadadas para su propio beneficio... ah si, y usa como rehén a Sakura, y saca una pistola,

¿como? y ¿de donde? No tengo idea...

Syaoran: Usted... ¿es el malo?

Kyle: Que observador, ahora¡no se muevan o la ojos verdes se muere!

Fye: Hya, no habla en serio (típica sonrisa)

Entonces Kyle dispara al aire

Fye:...(aun con su típica sonrisa) Si habla en serio

Syaoran: No toque a Sakura o lo lamentara

Kyle: No me amenaces niño, no eres mi padre

Syaoran: Así es, no lo soy, pero aun así¡si llega a lastimar a la princesa le juro que no responderé!

Kyle: Uuuy (toca a Sakura) ¿Que harás ahora? (vuelve a tocarla) ¿eh¿eh?

Fye: Umm... eso fue un error

Syaoran intenta acercarse a Kyle para darle un "patadon" pero por desgracia Kyle le dispara en un hombro...

Syaoran: (tirado) auch, eso dolió

Sakura¡Dios mió, Syaoran-kun!

Kurogane¡¡Usted es un maldito doctor que cuando nació la enfermera lo tiro al suelo y luego lo pateo!

Kyle: Em... claro... (entre dientes) desgraciado, pagaras por eso

Kurogane: Te entendí a la perfección, baboso

Kyle le dispara en una pierna a Kurogane y este pues... corre y lo empieza a golpear con una cadena de la jaula.

Syaoran:(aun tirado) Kurogane-san, basta, el no tiene ni el honor de ser golpeado por alguien como usted...

Kurogane¿Que se fumo? (mira a Kyle)

Kyle¿Que le diste, mejor dicho

Mientras tanto, con Grosum...

Grosum: Aich, los helados están muuy helados, como detesto que lo que ingiero este heladito

Entonces un sujeto le llama por la radio que tenia en su cinturón...

Sujeto: Señor, permiso para hablar, señor

Grosum: Aich, ya déjate de eso amor, a ver¿que pasa?

Sujeto: Señor, ya detectamos al culpable de todo este lió, señor

Grosum: Ósea, hello¿de que lió me hablas primor?

Sujeto: Señor, usted y el grupo de la AFI investigábamos sobre unos niños que se habian desaparecido¿lo recuerda señor?

Grosum: Asi si, bueno¿entonces cual es el problem o que?

Sujeto: Que hemos encontrado al culpable, pero no a los desaparecidos, señor

Grosum: Aich, si serán de pen...

Ahora volvamos con nuestros héroes en su lucha para acabar con el malvado dentista que es nada mas ni nada menos que Kyle

Kyle: Le toca al güerito un disparo

Fye¿Hya? (asustado)

El suspenso había llegado a todos, excepto a Kurogane porque se durmió en la discucion de que si se moría Sakura o no,

entonces Kyle del mismo miedo comienza a disparar al aire y pues ocasiona que la mansion tenga... ¡agujeros!

Emeraude: Muy bien, ya estuvo bueno¿quien fue el animal que me hizo los hoyos¡hablen!

(Todos apuntan a Kyle)

Kurogane¡NO GRITEN, ESTOY DURMIENDO! (con los ojos cerrados)

Emeraude: Como no es tu casa verdad negro

Syaoran: No sea razista por favor

Emeraude:... blancos, quien los entiende

Syaoran queda en shock, y mientras discutían Kyle escapaba con Sakura, pero en eso alguien lo interrumpe en su escape

Grosum: Loco, estáis arrestado por varios delitos que habéis cometido

Sujeto¿Porque hablo así?

Grosum: Que¿ahora no puedo?

Sujeto: Señor, discúlpeme, señor

Grosum: Veamos... tu nombre es Kyle, tienes un consultorio-casa que por cierto YO te rento¿eh?

Kyle: A que quiere llegar

Sakura: Me esta ahorcando señor

Grosum: No es mi problema niña, este sujeto es un criminal que se hace pasar por dentista, si no te importa, quiero arrestarlo

Sakura: Pero me esta ahorcando, no pue...

Grosum: Bla bla bla, a lo mió, Kyle, se te acusa de robar sustancias alucinógenas en un bar ilegal que estaba penado por

la ley, también por no pagar la renta puntualmente, utilizar a ciudadanos inocentes para tu malévolo plan, y peor aun

¡ERAN NIÑOS!

Kyle¿Y que? también tengo de rehén a esta niña, y le robe algo de sumo valor...(cuando razona su comentario) ¿UPS?

Grosum: Eso demuestra que los dentistas siempre dicen la verdad, sin importar cual sea

Sakura¿Y eso es malo?

Grosum: Es mejor que no lo sepas niña

Kyle: Espera, que no era...bueno... ¿homo-homo?

Grosum¡¿Disculpa!

Kyle¡Gay pues!

Grosum: Era un plan inteligentemente planeado por mi para ocultar mi verdadero trabajo... Policía

Kyle: Ouch... con razón la placa

Entonces toda la casa comienza a temblar y a hacer ¡bum!

Syaoran: Eso no sonó bien

Fye: Umm... ¿donde esta Kyle y Sakura?

Syaoran¡Escaparon!

Kurogane: Noh.. ahí viene el homosexual de Grosum con el animal de Kyle con la raptada de Sakura

Fye: De nuevo que expresivo Kuro-wan-wan

Kurogane:...

Grosum: Tomen a la chica, les sugiero que se vallan porque esta mansión va a hacer ¡BUM!

Fye: Que expresivo Grosum-san

Kurogane¡Repítelo y te asesino!

Fye: Hya, saben que, mejor vamonos, porque según el Grosum-san esto iba a hacer ¡BUM!

Mientras tanto con Kyle y Grosum...

Grosum: Iras al bote compadre

Kyle: Para empezar, no somos compadres y segundo... ¡UN OVNI!

Grosum: OH MY FUCKING GOD¡¡siempre he querido ver uno, donde!

Kyle¡Baboso!

Entonces Kyle engaña a Grosum, pero por desgracia choca con una estatua de Emeraude que ella se la hizo a... ella misma

El impacto hace que la estatua le caiga encima y pues...

Grosum: No había ningún OVNI, me has engañado...oh, era una trampa¡RATAS!

Se escucha como si se rompiera algo de cristal y Grosum se voltea para ver que era...

Grosum: Wow... bueno. Haré como si no hubiera visto nada y saldré corriendo

De vuelta con el cuarteto de 5...

Syaoran: Veamos el lado positivo, recuperamos la pluma de la princesa

Sakura: Pues si

Mokona: Pu, eso significa que...

Fye¡Helado!

Kurogane: Bueno, hurra por la pluma, ya larguémonos de este lugar, no le hallo un lado positivo el recuperar una maldita pluma

Syaoran: Veamos¿como lo diría usted? ah si, pues que con la maldita pluma nos podemos largar de este mundo

Kurogane: Con eso me basta, pan blanco BIMBO, vamonos de aquí

Mokona: I'm on it... pu!

Fye: Hya, Mokona sabe gringo, quien lo diría

Syaoran: Querrá decir, ingles ¿no?

Kurogane¡Es la misma!

Mokona: Mokona Modoki bla bla bla... vamonos

Y en el espacio-tiempo mientras viajaban hacia su "destino"...

Mokona¿¡Kuro-pu como llamaste a Mokona?

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

Bueno pues eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, y antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a los que han visto Tubaso

Cosmico, pero en especial a syaoran-yoggdrasill pues fue el primero en mandarme un review después de tantos años sin volver

a actualizar, también a Ruruh, ya que me mando un buen review del capitulo 14, igualmente agradezco a Erizibang, aprovecho

para responderte, si, ha sido mucho tiempo, y quise poner nueva temporada desde el Cáp. 11 para hacerlo mas "original" sigue

escribiendo, otro agradecimiento a mafi, gracias por tu comentario y, claro que seguiré escribiendo xD, otro mas para

Hanna Li Asakura, em...¿porque tan largo? xD, bueno bueno, gracias por tu review y... pues mi hermano y yo si nos llevamos bien.

Aunque también peleamos MUCHO xD (yo solo me contradigo :P), Hanna y Joshua gracias por sus comentarios y nos veremos pronto

Mas agradecimientos a Erizibang, este vale por 4, hehe, bueno muchas gracias por tus reviews y te vuelvo a responder:

Navolato es una ciudad de Sinaloa México, en mi capitulo quise poner que recordaban recuerdos Kurogane y Fye pues en el original

Syaoran y Sakura recuerdan recuerdos (recordemos que el Cáp. 12 es un detrás de cámaras), y pues también era hora de que

Kurogane y Fye tuvieran un papel "Mas importante" en el Fic¡sigue leyendo!. Ahora por ultimo agradezco a ViCkY, muchas

gracias por tu comentario...pero... ¡No estoy enfermo mental!.

Hahaha es una broma eh, una broma xD.

Bueno eso es todo, nos leeremos en el capitulo 16, así que...

**SAYONARA!**


	16. Peleando Para Nada

Hola de nuevo, regrese para traerles el siguiente capitulo de Tubaso Cosmico, espero que sea de su agrado, antes de comenzar debo decir algo que ya no pongo pero que debería: Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenece, y solo hago esto con propósitos de diversión sin querer burlarme de ningún personaje. (si... claro)

Antes de continuar debo agregar, una vez mas, mi disculpa de tan largo retraso. Lo que pasó es que me quede sin Internet (sollozos) y como yo no lo pago pues no pude hacer nada, además que si yo me encargara de pagarlo... ¡jamás tendría!

Ahora como no tengo más de agregar, empecemos con el episodio.

* * *

** TUBASO COSMICO **

**Episodio 16: _Peleando Para Nada_**

Nuestros héroes, y Kurogane, ya habían llegado a un nuevo mundo donde están en medio de un torneo de baile. Pero

no era un torneo cualquiera, pues este era un místico, misterioso y mágico baile donde podías usar una extraña

magia llamada "Rayo De Viola" para... ¡matar a tu oponente! pero lo malo que nuestros héroes estaban en otros asuntos...

Syaoran¿Me da un helado de limón por favor?

Sakura: A mi uno de fresa

Fye¡Hya! yo quiero uno de vainisha (pone su típica sonrisa)

Kurogane: Es "vainilla" tonto y...ejem... pues... yo quiero uno de chocolate (mirando hacia otro lado)

Vendedor: Bien serian 100'000'000'000 de dólares, los quiero en efectivo.

Fye: WOW, esta un poco carito ¿no?. En especial porque hablamos de helados

Syaoran: Asi es estimado vendedor, no pensamos pagarle dicha cantidad pues...(piensa una mentira)

Sakura¡No tenemos tanto!

Syaoran: Ejem..

Sakura: Ups, ibas a decir algo¿verdad Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran:...Nada importante (mirando a un lado)

Fye: Hya, hya. Miren allá chicos, en ese edificio grande

Kurogane¿Suicidio?

Syaoran¿Helado?

Sakura¿Plumas?

Fye: Pues si, una pluma, eso creo

Mokona¡Pu! Su esencia es débil¡pero supongo que si es una!

Kurogane: Bla, bla, bla, vamos para allá pues

Vendedor: Oigan¡no me han pagado bola de...!

Entonces nuestros héroes van a aquel edificio para ver que hacían, y resulta que hay hacían el torneo de baile,

asi que nuestros héroes deciden participar para ganar el premio, que creían que era la pluma de Sakura

Fye: Umm... aquí dice que los únicos requisitos son: Ser alto, poseer el "Rayo de Viola", saber bailar, tener un buen cuerpo y decir frases intimidantes en ingles. Umm... ¿que tal si inscribimos a Sakura-chan?

como ella tiene un cuerpo como el de Cristina Aguilera

Kurogane: Sigue soñando perdedor, en fin, solo escojan a uno de los 4

Syaoran: Bueno, descartemos a la princesa, pues ella no sabe bailar

Fye: Pues yo no tengo el cuerpo de Cristina Aguilera, hya

Mokona¡Pu! solo quedan yo Kuro-pon y Syaoran, ji ji ji

Sakura: Em... ¿que tal si Kurogane-san entra en el torneo?

Syaoran¡Si! el es perfecto

Kurogane: Hijo de tu...

Fye: Pues si, es alto, no tiene muy buen cuerpo pero ahí la lleva, y sabe bailar¿verdaaaaaaaad?

Todos: (excepto Kurogane) Kurogane-san ¿sabes bailar?

Kurogane: Ejem... yo... pues... si

Syaoran: (escupe el helado que por cierto se derritió) Caray, Sorpresas de sorpresas, rayos y centellas, maldición...

Kurogane-san¡¿sabe bailar?!

Kurogane¿¡Y que si bailo!? (un tanto molesto)

Syaoran:... Nada (se trauma)

Mientras nuestros héroes tomaban posición en el torneo, o sea, a Syaoran le toco ser un juez, a Sakura pues también juez y

a Fye le toco ser el narrador, nos iremos con una "pareja" algo especial...

Keefer: Lalala, hora de ir a pescar el desayuno, necesitare fuerzas para ganar el torneo

Charme: Ahí estas, Keefer. ¿Que estas haciendo en el "lago de peces ricos en carbohidratos"?

Keefer: Lo mas obvio que se podría hacer aquí mujer

Charme¿Un picnic? (saca una canasta para picnic)

Keefer: Casi... pero no, te lo diré, estoy pescando mi desayuno para entrar al torneo y así ganar el tesoro

Charme: Aps, pues así si se entiende. Por cierto, la competencia empezó hace 2 horas

Keefer:... (con un pescado en la mano) aah...

Volviendo con nuestros héroes...

Fye: Hya, sean bienvenidos a la 999° edición de: Bailando Por El Tesoro De Mis Sueños, patrocinado por Sukaritas y MKdunalds.

Aqui vemos pasar a los concursantes, el primer participante, hya, tiene 50 años de edad, le encanta el... sushi y las papitas

el segundo concursante tiene 10 años de edad, dice que me odia y que dominara el mundo antes de irse a la cama, hya, que chico

tan imaginativo (pone su típica sonrisa) el siguiente tiene 20 años de edad, es muy apuesto y dice que se casara con Paulina Rubio

¿pero quien es esa? además¿¿el escribió esto?? bueno, por ultimo esta el favorito local, Kuro-pon, el tiene... bueno, su edad

no importa, se unió al torneo por una causa muy noble, hya, dicho esto... ¡Comencemos!

Syaoran: Lo ha dicho muy bien Fye-san

Fye: Muchas gracias, hya

Sakura: Em... Syaoran-kun¿exactamente que calificamos?

Syaoran: Ah caray, es cierto...

Fye: Pues es simple, tienen que calificar como bailan los participantes

Sakura: Gracias Fye-san

Fye: De nada, bueno aquí me toca regresar

Kurogane: Porque ¡¡TENGO QUE USAR UNA MALDITA FALDA!!

Fye: Para verte sexy, hya

Kurogane:... No sabes como te odio

Fye¡Claro que si Kuro-pon!

Y así comienza el primer duelo de baile que es...

Fye¡Kuro-pon contra el chico de 10 años!

Kurogane: Don't worry brad, I'll make this quick!

Niño de 10 años: Si, lo que digas loco, cuando domine al mundo tu serás mi ama de llaves de mi mansión

Fye: Y así comienza el duelo, Kurogane baila la quebradita y pues el niño igual, hya. Pero que es esto

Kuro-pon da un salto al aire y cae de manos, wooo, que sorprendente

Niño de 10 años: No es nada¡observen!

Fye: Hya, el pequeño quiere imitar a Kuro-pon, pero creo que necesita... (el niño cae abierto de piernas)

mas...experiencia. Hya¡eso le dolió¡Y aparentemente Kuro-wan-wan gana el primer combate! (aplausos)

Syaoran: Ejem... ¿no deberían tomar la opinión de los jueces?

Fye: Pues hablen¡hya!

Syaoran: Yo...

Sakura¡Doy 10 a Kurogane-san!

Fye¿Porqueeee? (pone su típica sonrisa)

Sakura: Este... ¡porque Kurogane-san baila muy kawaii! (pone una sonrisa muy tierna)

Kurogane¡¡OYE!! El hecho que seas una maldita princesa embrujada no te da derecho a... (ve que Syaoran le hace miradas asesinas)

bueno, bueno... (molesto)

Syaoran: Pues en ese caso también le doy 10

Fye: Bueno, daremos una hora de descanso para la siguiente ronda, hya

En la tiendita...

Kurogane: Déme un maldito refresco

Vendedor¿Coca-Cola o Pepsi?

Kurogane: Me da la misma

Vendedor¿Que se fumo señor? no existe ese refresco

Entonces Kurogane "mata" al vendedor

Kurogane:... ¡¡¡MI ESPALDA!!! (Rodando en el suelo)

Y regresando al torneo...

Fye: El descanso termino chicos y es hora del siguiente evento, hya. Los siguientes participantes serán:

El tipo de 20 años vs. El tipo de 50 años¡dicho esto comencemos! Hya, debido a que Kuro-wan-wan tiene severos problemas

en la espalda¿Porque? quien sabe, hya

Tipo de 20 años: I'm going to break you on two homeboy!

Tipo de 50 años: Your carreer... ends here

Fye: Y asi comienza la batalla, pero¿alguien les entiende? Hya, bueno. El tipo de 20 años baila un tanto estilo

hip-hop, por lo que solo mueve las manos, hya, sin embargo el tipo de 50 años baila... muy Funcky, hya¿pero que es esto?

el tipo de 20 baila la quebradita¿será que nadie sabe bailar otra cosa?, umm... al ver esto el tipo de 50 comienza a cantar

¿se vale eso?

5 horas después...

Fye¡Alto, hya! fue suficiente, sedo la palabra a los jueces

Syaoran: Debo decir que fue muy extraño, pero a la vez interesante, así que al tipo de 20 le doy un 5

Fye: Wow¿porque tan malo Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran: Ejem... porque el le copio a Kurogane-san con el baile de la quebradita

Sakura¡Yo doy 8 al tipo de 50 años!

Fye¿Porqueeeee?

Sakura: Porque fue muy original

Fye¡Entonces el tipo de 50 años gana el duelo!, hya

Tipo de 50 años: Hey, brad, I don't have a reputation for nothing!

Fye: Bueno estamos a punto de pasar a las finales, Wooow, así que el siguiente encuentro será Kuro-wan-wan vs. El tipo de 50 años,

valla nombre tan largo, hya. La final comenzara en 2 horas... solo por SKY, hya

Syaoran: Tiempo suficiente para comprarme un refresco en la tiendita

Y así Syaoran en busca del refresco prometido, emprende un viaje hacia la tiendita. Pero al llegar, mira todo en desorden, todo

un caos, en el suelo se encuentra un tipo exageradamente herido con una marca de sangre que decía: Kurogane estuvo aquí, así que

Syaoran se pregunta a si mismo...

Syaoran¡¿Nadie me va a atender?!

Bueno, una vez que Syaoran regresa al torneo, con las manos vacías...

Sakura: Hola, Syaoran-kun, te traje un refresco. Pero como no sabia cual te gustaba te traje todos

Syaoran: (le sale una lagrima de felicidad por el ojo) Princesa... no sabe cuanta gratitud le tengo

Sakura¿Eh?

Fye: Buenoo, continuemos con el torneo, ahora en la final¡Kuro-wan-wan vs. Tipo de 50 años!

Kurogane: Any last word, chump?

Tipo de 50 años: You're on serious troubles now!

Fye: Esto... pues el tipo de 50 años esta algo interesado en el premio, pues comenzo a golpear a Kuro-pon, hya.

Pero Kuro-wan-wan lo hace hacia atrás y comienza a bailar... ¡COMO MICHAEL JACKSON! Woooo, que atrevido Kuro-pon

el tipo lo mira y decide combinar todos los bailes existentes y uno personalizado, uuuh, ambos tienen miradas que aparentan

estar muy concentrados, pero yo creo que mas bien quieren helado, hya (pone su típica sonrisa)

Kurogane: (bailando) ¡¡Tu estas traumado con el helado!!

Fye: Sigue bailando Kuro-wan-wan. ¿Que ocurre¡Kuro-san comienza a perseguir al narrador! waaa (comienza a correr)

Kurogane¡Ven acá!

Una vez que Kurogane consigue estrangular a Fye, continua con el duelo, hasta que este llega a su fin

Fye: Es hora de ceder la palabra a los jueces

Syaoran: Yo le doy un 10 a Kurogane-san y un 0 al otro tipo

Fye: Wooooo¿porque?

Syaoran: Porque me cae mal

Fye: Aps¿que dices tu Sakura-chan?

Sakura¡10 a ambos!

Todos¡Asadaf!

Sakura: Es que todos bailaron muy kawaii (pone una sonrisa)

Kurogane¿Sigues con eso?

Fye¡Igualmente Kuro-wan-wan gana el torneo!

(Avientan rosas y aplauden)

Kurogane:(dirigiéndose al Loser) Go back to your house, you have no skills

Despues de eso se le entrega el tesoro a Kurogane y pues...

Kurogane¡¡Matare a la bola blanca!!

Fye: Pero si solo es una piedrita, hya

Syaoran¿Para que servirá?

Keefer: Miren, ni empieza el torneo, wow, llegue muy temprano. ¿Ustedes entraran?

Fye: Hya, este esta mas perdido que el yoghurt (pone su típica sonrisa)

Syaoran: Perdone, señor. Pero el torneo ya ha acabado

Keefer: Aaah, oye ese no es el premio¡oye maldito mocoso devuélveme eso!

Syaoran: No, es mió

Keefer: Entonces te reto a un duelo

Syaoran: Pero no se bailar

Keefer¡De peleas animal!

Charme: Keefer¿que se supone que vas a hacer?

Keefer: Pues pelear¿que no vez?

(Syaoran se aguanta las ganas de reírse de el nombre de Keefer)

Entonces Syaoran se acerca a Keefer y le dice...

Syaoran: (queriéndose reír) T-toma l-la p-piedra

Keefer¿Eh?

Syaoran: Es que (se quiere reír) no tengo motivos (se quiere reír) p-para p-pel-lear, tomala p-por f-favo-r

Keefer: Pues gracias, amigo

Syaoran: (se quiere reír) D-de... (se quiere reir) n-nad-da

Keefer¡Yupi, al fin te quitare esa maldición y nos podremos casar y así podré vivir con tu mama Charme!

Todos: (excepto Keefer y Charme) ¡Ha ha ha ha ha! Se llama Charme

Syaoran: No esperen¡Keefer¡el se llama Keefer!

Todos¡Ha ha ha ha, Keefer!

Mokona: Bueno ya nos reímos mucho ¡Pu!, hora de irnos

Syaoran: Bien

Sakura: Sip

Fye: Hya, pues ya que

Kurogane¡¡¡HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!!!

Una vez que estaban en el espacio-tiempo...

Syaoran: (riéndose) ¡¿Keefer... que nombre es ese?!

Todos: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo y por favor dejen reviews, quejas, demandas o lo que quieran.

Un agradecimiento rápido a todos los que me dejaron reviews.

Bueno dicho esto solamente agregare...

_**NOS VEMOS!!**_

**Nota**¿Se dieron cuenta de que nadie uso el "Rayo de Viola"?


End file.
